Hope Across Time
by Gater-Dnt-Play14
Summary: She was trapped in a world where she had lost everything and everyone she loved to the most powerful villain ever faced. Unable to find a way to put an end to the nightmare, she is forced to find other means of escape. "A time machine?" She whispered with bewilderment. - Start's from the Android Saga and goes all the way to the end of the Majin Buu Saga. BraXGoku.
1. Hope

**Hey guys! Here is my very first Dragon Ball Z Fanfic. I was inspired by an author that goes by the name _P__iccolo is green. _The story is titled _Til Death to Us Part _and _e_ven though it has been Hiatus for about 2 years, it's still worth giving it a read. It's amazing. It has a strange pairing of Goku and Bra, which is exactly how this story will go by. If you're not a fan of these couple's, turn back right now. Also don't worry, they won't be paired for while...well at least as a couple that is =P**

**Anyways here's the first chapter! I hope some of you find it interesting!****  
**

**Discliamer: I own nothing but my idea's.**

* * *

**Hope**

* * *

_I can't believe it… Why? We were so close…dad….Goku…_

In front of me, is a monster… a monster that took everything away from me. I stare at _him_ loathingly, hating him more now that he wears the attires of both my father and Goku. He hovers in mid-air with his blazing aura wildly fluctuating, laughing loudly at my hopeless expression.

"Hmmm, looks like you're the only one left." His frown showed exactly what he thought of that. He was disappointed. Displeased that even at my full power, I wouldn't give him much of a challenge. Of course I knew that. I wasn't stupid. If the fusion between the most powerful beings in the universe failed, what can I do? He'd squash me like an insect with a flick of his wrist. I growled with rage, though in the inside I felt absolutely terrified… and completely alone. _So alone…_

He laughed again, practically smelling my fear. "So my daughter-"

"Don't you dare say that! You are no father of mine!" I cut in. He did the same thing to Gohan when he took his little brother and Piccolo.

He laughed once more. "As you wish Bra. Now any last words before I end your life and blow this useless planet?"

"Why kill me? Wouldn't absorbing me please you more? Since your so power hungry!" I spat out. _Why did I say that?_

"Absorb you? Don't be ridiculous! I have all the power I need! Taking you in would do nothing for me." He said boringly. "I think killing you would be much more satisfying anyways."

That did it. I couldn't listen to his disgusting voice any long, so I hastily transformed into a Super Saiyan and burst towards him madly, giving him the strongest strike in the face I could muster. Of course it was fruitless. Of course he didn't flinch and of course he just swatted me away. Upon landing on the ground roughly, I instantly reverted back to my normal state. Yeah, that's how powerful he is.

"Foolish girl, I think I've postponed your death long enough. Goodnight!" He bawled out, rapidly charging a small pink ki ball.

_Heh at least he isn't going to do an overkill… _I smiled bittersweetly, happy that I was going to see my family and friends In Otherworld.

Those were my last thoughts as the blast scorched my body.

…

"Please be alive…"

I heard a familiar voice echo through my mind, slightly making me aware. Shortly after I pick up a sigh of relief, a sudden warm sensation goes thoroughly over my entire body. Just like that, my eyes snap open, my vision complete restored. I speedily shot up, my bright aquarium eyes wildly scanning the area. My sight then land on…_Dende…I forgot he was still alive… wait! So that means-_

"How long have I been out?" I asked abruptly.

The green Namekian looked at me solemnly before responding. "For a while, I'd say about over an hour."

"Where is Buu?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, once he blasted you, he just kinda disappeared almost like he used Instant Transmission."

I pondered on what Dende said. _Why would he do that? I thought he was going to blow up the planet…_

The Namek then turned around and picked up something from the grassy ground. The long object shined brightly, the sun's solar energy being the cause of it. _My sword…_

"I found it resting on the ground nearby, it must have been knocked out when Buu swatted you away." _Great I was hoping nobody had seen that… _

He handed it to me, which I took swiftly and tossed it into the air expertly. It twisted and twirled before landing in its rightful place, on the scabbard strap to my back.

"Bra… listen… you need to get out of here and I know a way how."

"What's the point? Everyone's dead! I think you and me are the only ones left on the entire planet! Face it Dende, you should have just let me die…"

"Listen please, as you know I'm the overseer of this planet. While on the lookout, I overheard your mother talking about some kind of time machine."

This perked my interest. "Time machine?"

"Yes, she had been creating one for a long time now. I bet she finished it." _He can't be serious! Is that even possible? If so, why didn't she tell me before?_

"Bra, you should get going to Capsule Corp. and use it. Maybe you can go to another time and prevent this from ever happening. It might not affect this timeline but at least you could change the past there!"

Even though I believed this was completely ridiculous, I might as well give it a shot. I got nothing to lose right? So I nodded. "Okay, but you're coming with me."

Before he could protest, I hurriedly grabbed Dende's arm and blasted off into the sky to my mother's home. _ Could this actually work?_

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

As soon as we arrived to our destination, I burst through the main doors, heading straight to my mother's lab with Dende following closely behind. I punch in the code and did a retinal scan to access the lab and then began my search for the time machine the Namekian spoke of. I couldn't find it.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes! Look harder, she probably has it in a capsule! You of all people should know that!"

I slapped my forehead at my stupidity and headed to where the capsules are. Upon finding them, I started scanning through each label, hoping to find something that said secret project, seeing as how my mom would never be stupid enough to put the name 'time machine' on a project that could fall in the wrong hands. As I read through hundreds of capsules, I finally landed on ten of them that are labeled project 1 through 10 respectively. Unable to decide on which to open first, I angrily picked all of them up and tossed them to the glossy floor. They all poofed upon landing and revealed… useless unfinished projects.

"Damn it! Where it the blasted thing!" Ha I sounded just like my father.

"Maybe this is it…" Dende, who was behind me looking through another rack of capsules, said. As I turned around and looked at the tiny thing, my eyes widened with horror yet relief. Yes you guessed it; the stupid thing was in fact labeled 'time machine'… in bold letters might I add.

_Whatever. _I grabbed the small white object and tossed it on the floor and it went poof just like the others. _Yes, this was differently it…_

The machine looked strange to say the least. It looked like a four legged spider thing except it had a large clear glass dome on top of it, probably to protect the user. Attached to its sides were four medium size rockets and the whole machine was colored yellow, black and turquoise.

I noticed something else just then. It was only big enough to fit one person. Dende, also realizing this, smiled sadly. "It's okay I'll-"

A sudden blast hit the top of the round building, causing the floor to rumble violently. I paled when I recognized who it was. So did Dende.

"Hurry! Go in now!"

I nodded and before I opened the small glass dome, I smiled slightly. "Thanks Dende…I'll never forget you."

He returned the smile as I then hopped into the cockpit. Before I could close the dome, I heard Buu yell loudly. "I don't know how you survived my blast but this time I will make sure you are dead!" I then felt a large amount of ki gathering and it just kept on getting bigger and bigger. I panicked and quickly closed the dome and pressed a large red button that was most likely the power. The machine hummed loudly before a female's mechanical voice spoke. "Please input timeline destination." Now I felt screwed, I didn't know what time to input… hell I didn't even understand the numbers! It wasn't listed as days, months or years. _What the hell mom!_

As Dende stood bravely, excepting his soon to be demise, I felt Buu finally let loose the energy ball.

_Fuck it!_ I pressed all the numbers at once and then pressed the green start button. The machine blasted into the air abruptly, shattering the top of Capsule Corp.'s roof. Once I was in the open sky, I saw the humongous pink beast of an energy ball crush my home, completely obliterating it. The ball continued to dig deeper and deeper, heading right into the Earth's core. Radical winds howled and whipped at the glass hatch door causing me to flitch. I heard something that sounded like 'no' come from Buu but it was too late. The machine began to violently shake, entering some kind of warp mode, becoming somewhat transparent. A sudden strong tremor hurled me upwards, causing me to hit my head on the glass roughly.

I gasped in pain before everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! I have alot of plans for this story and I sure hope to see them come true. The other chapter's shouldn't be as short as this one, seeing as how this is the first chapter and all.**

**Good? Bad? let me know.**

_**(Posted: 8-19-2013)**_

_**(Revised 8-24-2013)**_

_**-Gater-**_


	2. Date Canceled

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. As I said before it is longer. Thanks for all the reviews, fav adds along with followers. It mean's alot to me! Anyways, I want to get something across to you all before you read this. This and I'm sure the next chapter will follow the DBZ story line very closely. However, there will be some difference especially because Bra is included. After that... well you'll have to read and find out. Also please try to picture Trunks with the long hair he has after he comes out of Hyperbolic Time Chamber. What? It's bad-ass.**

**One of my guest reviewers asked a question so I shall anwser it!**

**Q: When was Bra born?**

**A: Well she was born, in her timeline, during the three-year break before the Android Saga. However you will later find out that things were _quite _different in her time-line. Actually very =P**

**I like when people ask me questions. So if you have one, shoot. And yes I changed the title of the story... by adding one word. It sounded better to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my strange ideas.**

* * *

**Date Canceled**

* * *

"Alright, looks like I made it just in time." A young man with shoulder length lavender hair said, as he glanced at his digital watch.

He was here on a mission. But before he could do that, he has to stop a certain evil tyrant from destroying the planet. The man jumped out of the spider like machine, landing softly on the ground, causing small dust particles to rise before becoming vacant. He then pressed the button on the side of the machine, turning it back to its capsule form and slipped it in his pant pocket. He could sense the Z-Warriors at a far distance as well as the spaceship Frieza and his father are in. In his estimation, the Frost Demons should be arriving in five to eight minutes. He'd have to wait until they land before he could make his move. Suddenly, a crackling sound echoed nearby, followed by some rustling then a slightly loud crash. This quickly caught the young man's attention as he hurriedly ran towards the source, it being a large grassy area. Upon seeing what caused the sound, he gasped softly. _The hell?_

Right in front of him, was an exact replica of his time machine. He slowly made his way to it; He took note that it was pretty much wrecked. Once within reach, he placed his foot on the steel steps and lifted the glass dome. His eyes widened for the second time today. _Mother?_

However, taking another inspection, he realized that it wasn't. She just has a strong resemblance to her. If the man wasn't confused enough, he is now. _She has the Capsule Corp. logo on her jacket._ Her jacket is similar to the young man's, but it's a slightly brighter indigo color. _It's a bit torn too _he added as an afterthought. From the waist down, she had all red; red thigh length skirt along with long red boots that went up pass her keens, almost in contact with her skirt. He saw that she has a nasty looking bump on her head, which probably is the reason for her unconscious state.

He was about to help her, but stopped as he heard a beeping sound chiming from his watch. _Oh shit, almost forgot!_

He ran off to start his mission, deciding that he would help the girl once he returned.

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

A large spaceship hovered above the Earth soil before finally landing with a soft thud. The hatch door opened with a loud hissing noise, revealing a few dozen of soldiers from all type of races. Once all the soldiers were out in the open, gun's ready and loaded, the Frost Demons stepped down.

Frieza was back in one piece, however not in the most pleasant way. His once perfect ivory skin was now mixed with a bunch of useless metal junk, to hold his body in place. It looked like the person who operated on him didn't know what they were doing. Frieza had complained to his father about this, but said parent stated that _that_ was all they had available for his body. It was either that or remain with only his upper body. _Stupid monkey! I'll make sure I destroy this whole planet before you even make it here._ The Frost Demon thought bitterly.

Beside him stood his father; he was quite large, easily towering over Frieza. He resembled his son's second form except instead of having pink patches of skin, he has purple.

"Son, why didn't you just blow this planet up while we were in space?" King Cold said dully, not wanting to be in this current predicament.

Frieza rolled his eyes. "Because father, I wanted to kill all his friends personally."

"But that could have easily been accomplished by blowing the planet up in space." He repeated.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Cold's son questioned.

Cold sighed boringly. "It died when you and your brother were born."

Frieza just chucked, not really caring how his father felt about this situation. _Besides, he didn't have to come!_

"Well then, let's get started." Frieza was about to lift off to scout for the saiyan's friends but stopped upon hearing a voice.

"Ah, so you must be Frieza."

Said Frost Demon turned around and faced the young lavender haired time traveler. Frieza smirked, his long mechanical tail trashing wildly with excitement. "And who are you?"

"I'm the person that's going to finish what Goku didn't, and that's killing you once and for all."

"What's a Goku?" the large Frost Demon questioned, not understanding that Goku is a name.

Frieza burst out in laughter, finding the boy's threats empty, while his father simple chuckled. "Ha Ha, that's a good one! He's got jokes father! Maybe we should make him our jester for entertainment!" He howled in laughter once more before turning to one of his followers. "Get a read on him will you!" He demanded.

The soldier did as he was told and pressed a button on the pink scouter alongside his left eye. It scanned the lavender haired man diligently before settling on an estimated number. "It says he has a power level of five." He laughed out.

Frieza smirked but so did the young man. "Kid, you don't know who you're dealing with. Go home and crawl back in whatever hole you came from."

"It's over Frieza! You hear me! You're finished!"

"Why you little-"

The man cut Frieza off sharply by thrusting his arm forward, causing wind to wildly pick up and hurl the Frost Demon's entire army of soldier's like they were fall season leaves. Most of them were slammed against the rocky walls, instantly killed.

"Listen up! I'm done talking! You're about to find out what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan!" The young man paused for a second and then smirked. "And I'm not talking about Goku!"

Frieza's eyes widen with fear as he saw the man before him begin his transformation. His long lavender hair levitated upwards fluently, spiking uncontrollably with sharp ends that looked like it could shred paper. His eyes flickered from his natural aqua-blue color to turquoise, before finally settling on the latter. _Those eyes…those damn eyes…_

As soon as his spiked hair turned gold, he roared loudly, exploding in an awesome wave of power, hurling the poor hurt soldier's farther back than they already were, surely killing them all.

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"Ugh… my head…" the blue-green haired Saiyan moaned out, clutching her forehead and stroking it softly. She winced when she applied to much pressure, pulling her hand away immediately as if she touched a burning furnace.

She took in her surroundings, cocking her head to the side, clearly confused. _Did it work?_

She sat up from the cockpit sluggishly and leaped off the machine. Once she landed on the ground, she took in her surrounds again, trying figure out her location. Her eye's enlarged as she felt an enormous ki burst to life not too far from where she is.

Without another thought, she rushed to the source of the power, making sure to keep her ki level low so she wouldn't be discovered.

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

Frieza stood stiffly, refusing to believe what is in front of him. He took one step backwards, causing his father to look at his son curiously. King Cold then transferred his attention to the Saiyan, who gleamed radically, his hair and Capsule Corp jacket wavering harshly from the extreme gust that burst from his aura.

"So this is a Super Saiyan…"

The mystery man frowned. "What's wrong Frieza? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

The look of fear was wiped off his face once the Saiyan spoke and turned into pure rage and hatred. Without saying a word, he fired a ki ball at the man but he easily swatted the attack away. Frieza snarled vociferously and blasted a Death Beam from his index finger, only to have the young Saiyan bat that away too. Becoming fed-up with being toyed with, he rocketed with breakneck speed and swung his arm, aiming at the man's chest but ended up hitting nothing but thin air. The Frost Demon looked left and right, trying to locate him but growled when he couldn't. "Where did that monkey go?!"

"Over here." As Frieza turned around, he grunted as an incoming fist decked him on the right cheek, hurling him across the dusty plain. The saiyan vanished once more and reemerged behind the heartless tyrant in midair; he attempted to hit him with a twist kick to his cranium, but Frieza vanish with an after image. The super saiyan smirked knowingly, then turning around and caught the villain's incoming fist with his right palm, twisting it sideways which caused the Frost Demon to howl in agony. With utter confidence, the golden haired fighter created a condensed blue ki ball in his open left palm and pushed it into the cyborg's unguarded stomach, letting it explode. The attack flung the tyrant into the air, twisting and turning on the way up before he screeched to a halt with the use of his psychokinetic ability. He turned and faced the young Saiyan below him and launched a large crescent Death Wave, aiming to finish him once and for all. Second's before it come in contact with him, he smoothly pulled out his sword by the brown halt and rebounded the energy attack back to its owner, who shifted sideways, avoiding being hit by his own attack.

"You really like countering all my attacks huh?! Well…" He paused and then soared up into the sky, stretching his right index finger upwards. A small dot of ki expelled out of its tip before expanding broadly to the point that it nearly eclipsed the bright sun above.

"Frieza! Control yourself or you'll kill us all!" hollered his father over the harsh wind gusts.

He laughed evilly. "See if you could swat this you pestering maggot!" He then tossed his Supernova attack at the young Saiyan, who just stood there calmly like a statue. As it got closer, he placed his sword back into the sheath on his back and just merely stretched his arm above his head moments before the huge attack crushed on top of him.

The tyrant sighed with relief as he saw his attack beginning to sink into the ground slowly. "Well he wasn't as tough as he thought he was." He stated, proceeding to land on the earth soil.

His father smiled proudly. "See, all that worrying for nothing! He was just a worm."

Frieza smiled with satisfaction but the look was quickly removed once he saw the humongous ball of ki rising. Moments later, the young Super Saiyan walked out of the big bowl shaped crater in the dirt with the Frost demon's attack in hand. "Wanna play catch?"

Frieza's fists shook with anger. "Why won't you die?!" He shouted while throwing a small energy blast at his supernova, causing it to eruption loudly. Sparks of its remains spread everywhere, scorching the Earth below.

Thinking that he was finally dead, the frost demon relaxed again. "Burning Attack!"

Frieza became tense yet again as he nervously looked for the seemingly invincible saiyan. Once he spotted him, he panicked when he saw a rather large orange ball of ki heading towards him. He leaped high into the air as the attack crashed harshly on the ground.

A war cry was heard above the cyborg. Frieza's eyes popped wide open in shock and fear as he saw the young man's large sword held high over his head. "You're finished!" He then struck, slicing cleanly through the tyrant horizontal, splitting him in two half's. He then expertly swung the sword vertically splitting him once more, but this time into four. He finished his combo by continuing to cut diagonally left and right before charging up a ki blast in his right hand and letting it loose, blowing Frieza to smithereens.

The young man never noticed the other Frost Demon rushing directly towards him, aiming to impale him through his back.

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"Wow…he's amazing…" the young female Saiyan said, astonished. She currently is concealed behind a large boulder, with only her head poking out.

"But how come I've never seen him before? Mother never showed me any pictures of him so I presume he doesn't exist in my timeline…" She pondered deeply as she watched the young Super Saiyan walk calmly out of the large ditch with Frieza's attack in hand.

Bra was pretty lost at this point. She didn't know what year or day it was. _Was I already born?_ _No, that's not possible since I remember mom saying that the day Goku returned to Earth after the fight with Frieza, was the same day that Frieza and his father landed here. So that mean's…_

Bra paled. "I'm about… twenty years in the past…"

Sure she wanted to go to the past… just not _this _far back. _Oh man, all of this is screwed up!_

As the Super Saiyan was finishing off Frieza, her aquarium eyes shifted to the other Frost Demon. Her eyes expanded in horror as she saw that he was going to pull a sneak attack that would surely kill the Saiyan.

Bra hastily blasted off to save the man, completely disregarding the fact that she needed to stay hidden. Seeing that she wasn't going to make it in time, she transformed with a burst of golden light which in turn increased her speed tremendously. _Come on!_

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

The male saiyan placed his sword back in its rightful place. As soon as he did, he felt a ki signature escalate behind him.

"Watch out!"

The man ear's perked at the unfamiliar voice. Before he could even try to find where the sound came from, he was tackled by Bra seconds before King Cold could skewer him. Both the half breeds spiraled downward, landing roughing on the ground. While the young man remained down, Bra leaped back on her feet, turned around, unsheathed her sword and then launched it like a spear at the unsuspecting Frost Demon. As soon as he turned around to face the two Saiyans, he was immediately pierced directly through his chest, making him wheeze out in pain. "Bullseye!" Bra thrusted her arms forward and cupped her hands together tightly. She grunted like a feral beast as a sparkling green ki ball begins to take form.

"Final Shine!" She yelled as the blast flew out of her cupped hands, heading straight at the critically injured Frost Demon. The glittering green ki wave completely swallowed him whole, leaving nothing behind. As the smoke cleared, Bra saw that her blast had wedged her sword into the earth's soil. _Thank god my sword survived that!_

The female Saiyan eye's turned to the side, noticing that the Frost Demon's ship was still intact. _Can't leave that there now can we…_ She extended her arm, aimed at the ship and shot a wave of energy, completely obliterating it, which in turn vaporized the dead corpses nearby.

"Uhh thanks…"

Bra sighed softly as she reverted back to her base form. She turned around and faced the man on the dirt. She nodded slightly before cracking a small smile. "No problem."

Bra extended her hand to the other Saiyan, who gladly accepted it, and then pulled him back onto his feet. "So… you're a Saiyan also huh."

The mysterious man nodded as he too flickered back to his base form. "And so are you…" she nodded also.

An awkward silence followed shortly. The male Saiyan, starting to feel very uncomfortable, decided to break it. "I uhhh saw that you came in a time machine…"

Bra froze. "H-how do you know it's a time machine?"

"Because, it looks exactly like mine."

Bra's eyes broaden. "So that means…you came from another timeline too? What for?"

The teenager averted his gaze elsewhere. " I'm sorry…I can't tell you that…"

"Okay, so what's your name?"

"I can't tell you that either…"

Bra's eye's narrowed suspiciously, reminding the saiyan yet again of his mother. "Listen, we both came from another timeline, so I think it's safe to at _least_ tell each other our names." She huffed out. "It'll just be between you and me? Sounds cool?"

The teenager sighed softly, showing her exactly what he thought of that. "Fine… but you tell me yours first."

Bra growled. "So you can just get away with knowing just mine!?" The male saiyan's hands waved out frantically.

"No! I promise I won't!"

She looked at him thoroughly, trying to gauge him up. "Okay, but if you're lying, I will hurt you! Understood?"

He nodded rapidly.

"Its -" _These are the times I really hate my name. _"Bra." She mumbled.

"What's that?"

"It's Bra!"

The teenager stared at her like she had sprouted another head. "Bra? Weird name…anyways the name's Trunks."

Bra snorted. "Yeah like yours is any better."

Trunks blushed, realizing what she meant. He coughed awkwardly before daring to speak. "Well I got a question."

"Shoot."

"Do you know Goku?"

Bra smiled brightly at the mentioned name. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, He's going to arrive here soon and since you know him, then you most likely know all his friends too right?" Bra nodded. "Let's go then, I'll lead the way."

"Hold up, let me get my sword." Bra said as she ran towards her weapon.

_This is very strange; I've never seen her in my life. I can't believe she has my sword too! It's exactly the same! It's almost as if she could be my long lost sister or something…_

"Okay let's go."

They both took off the ground and flew lightly towards the others, with Trunks leading the way.

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"Wow that was some crazy stuff right bro?" Krillin said, clearly amazed.

"I'll say! I can't believe they were both Super Saiyans, just like my dad!" Goku's son agreed.

Vegeta growled, clearly jealous that some random kids appear out of nowhere and so happen to have the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. _It's my birth right! I have royal blood in my veins, yet a low class warrior like __Kakarot has the power before me! Now these two kids do too?!_

"Look guys they are heading over here!" Yamcha said, looking at the two teenager's closing in on them.

"Stay on guard everyone! We don't know if we could trust them!" Piccolo's deep voice stated sternly.

Once the two half saiyans were a few feet away from them, the lavender haired one spoke. What he said shocked everyone.

"Hey, we're going to meet up with Goku in a while! Wanna join us?"

* * *

**A/N: That's it. I hope it was good. I just loved the whole Trunk's kicks Frieza's ass thing, I didn't have the heart to NOT do it. As for the fighting parts, I'm trying to become better at it, because I always struggle with those parts.**

**Til Next time.**

**(Posted: 8-24-2013)**

**-Gater- **


	3. Goku's Returns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zitch, nada. **

* * *

**Goku's Return**

* * *

"H-how do you know my dad?" Gohan asked, clearly confused.

Trunks, who is still floating above the Z-Warriors, smiled friendly. "I've never actually met him personally, I'm just a fan." Bra raised a brow to this.

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"I know, it just kinda came out." The male Saiyan whispered back. He then smiled at the group below once more. "Come and follow me if you're interested, I promise I'm not an enemy."

Trunks flew off, heading to Goku's landing site with Bra trailing behind closely.

Gohan jumped up into the air enthusiastically. "I'm going!" he said, blasted off towards the other half-breeds, clearly giddy that his father was returning.

"Gohan wait!" Krillin cried out as he rushed to catch up with him.

Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu followed shortly after. Yamcha, along with Puar, was about to follow after them but screeched to a halt upon hearing a certain blue-haired women shout out.

"Hey! Don't you dare leave me behind you hear!" She said, shaking her fist at him.

The former bandit sighed annoyingly, but nevertheless plucked Bulma around her waist and rushed to cover the distance with the others.

"Wahhaaa not so fast!"

Yamcha rolled his eyes.

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

Trunks and Bra landed in a rocky plain area, which had scattered smooth terrains that were leveled inches above the dusty ground. It didn't take too long for the Z-Fighters to catch up, landing near them.

The Saiyan with the pink shirt instantly strode to the younger male one. "Okay boy, I want answers! Who are you and what are you doing here!?"

Trunks' vision landed on his father for the first time in his life. _He's exactly like mother told me._

"Well?! Answer me!" The Saiyan Prince all but shouted, impatiently.

The half-breed stared at the ground with interest, unable to look at his father in the eyes. "I'm sorry…I can't answer neither of those questions. I will say this however; I'm waiting here to speak with Goku."

Vegeta snarled, clearly displeased at the boy's response. "Humph, anything you can tell Kakarot, you can tell me!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't…" Vegeta growled once again before stomping away.

Gohan hastily walked up to Trunks, wanting to ask a question also. "So you were a Super Saiyan while fighting Frieza right?"

"Yeah, I was." The lavender haired saiyan answered as he pulled a capsule out of one of his jacket's many pockets. He tossed it downwards, which went poof once it hit the earth; a small refrigerator appeared. He opened the fridge, revealing many different kinds of beverages. "Grab something to drink if you want. Goku won't be here for another two hours."

"Lies!" the Prince said, voicing his opinion. "Kakarot and I, along with his half breed brat over there are the only saiyan's left! So there is no way you could be a Saiyan!"

Trunk decided not to respond, since he couldn't risk revealing that he got his Saiyan blood from him. Everyone was hesitant to grab a drink, so he decided to grab one for himself to prove that it was safe. "Believe me, it's safe to drink." He took a sip.

"Do you have lemonade?" the bald monk asked.

"Sure."

Krillin, deciding to trust him, strode towards the mini fridge. Finding what he was searcher for, he grabbed the can and snapped it open; the can hissed softly. "He wasn't lying guys!" He said once he took a sip.

"I hope he has grape in there." Gohan laughed out as he ran to grab a drink. Bulma and Yamcha also joined in.

While Krillin was enjoying his soft drink, he noticed that the mysterious woman hasn't said anything thus far so he asked her a question. "Did you come with the other guy?"

Everyone in the area immediately faced Bra, causing her to blush profoundly at all the attention. "Umm no I didn't."

"Oh, then why do you guys have similar jackets?"

"Why do you have a sword just like him?" Gohan added.

Bra looked away anxiously, panic clearly written on her face. _Man, how do I get myself in these predicaments!_

Trunks noticed this and jumped right in for the save. "No she didn't. In fact I've never seen her before until today."

Yamcha observed the female Saiyan, clearly liking what he saw. _She's pretty cute! In fact if I didn't know any better, she almost looks like…_ his thoughts came to a halt. "Bulma!" said person's name faced the scar faced man.

"What?"

He shook his head, "No it wasn't a question, I meant that she looks like you Bulma!"

Bra whitened. _Crapcrapcrapcrap…_

"Well she kinda does, but so did Maron." Krillin said, giving his own input.

Bulma frowned. "Hey! Don't compare me to that skank! She looks nothing like me!" She cried out, smacking the bold monk upside the head.

"Is it possible that you are here for a similar reason?" Piccolo, who was the furthest from the group, asked.

Bra decided to give them something, seeing as how they were never going to stop questioning her if she didn't. "While I was down at the site he killed Frieza, he didn't say anything other then…"She trailed off, quickly realizing that she was going to break her promise to Trunks. "Ugh I can't tell anyone anything… at least not yet-" Everyone but Vegeta, Tien and Piccolo groaned, clearly hating all the secrecy. "But I will to tell you my name. It's Bulla." She lied.

Everyone seemed to believe her… except the green namek. His hearing is more superior than any human or Saiyan.

Trunk's sighed with relief, glad that she caught herself from saying his name. _I wonder if that's her real name…no that can't be it because why would she tell us a different name than the one she told me earlier on. _Trunks eyes widen. _Darn it, she might have just said that to get my name! Either she told them another name to throw me off or the name she told me earlier is the truth._

After all the inquires, everyone present became silent for about an hour. Fifteen minutes later, Vegeta noticed that Bra kept on sneaking glances at him with a small smile.

Unable to take it anymore, he decided to give her a piece of his mind. "Hey! Why do you keep looking at me?!"

Her smile widened. "It's just that you look weird in that shirt. You're a bad man huh?" she giggled.

Vegeta grunted with disgust. "The woman over _there_ refused to give me another shirt! I'm a prince, so I should be treated like one!"

Bulma glared at the peeved Saiyan. "Oh hush you!" she demand but then smiled sweetly. "I happen to think that shirt makes you look handsome."

Yamcha's face screwed up, clearly disliking the compliment his girlfriend said to the pointy haired man. Vegeta noticed this and smirked smugly.

After the remaining forty-five minutes passed, the young saiyan's watch beeped softly. "Well that's it; he should be here any minute now." He said standing up, stretching his slightly cramped legs.

His prediction was confirmed when a small dot in the sky began approaching.

"Hey! That must be him! Daaaddd!" Gohan cried out, jumping up and down with joy.

As the attack-ball came closer and closer, everyone trailed after it as it flew right over them, crashing loudly fifty feet away, creating a deep crater upon impact.

Once everyone was within range, they waited patiently, hoping that it was the Earth's hero in the small pod.

The hatch door opened, revealing that it was indeed the earth raised Saiyan. As he planted his first step on the ground, he sighed, relieved that he was finally out of the claustrophobic ship. Gohan smiled and laughed jubilantly, causing the Saiyan's attention to snap sharply to the source.

"Welcome back Goku!" Yamcha hollered, smiling brightly.

The powerful Saiyan looked at his group of friends with bafflement. "Hey guys…How did you all know I was going to be here?!"

"This boy over here told us." Piccolo answered, gesturing to the lavender haired man. "He also finished the job you didn't back on Namek. He turned into a Super Saiyan and killed Frieza with ease. This girl over here also transformed and finished off his father."

Goku gauged both of the half-breeds and whistled, clearly surprised. "Wow! They are so young! That's incredible!"

"Hey Goku, did you know Frieza was going to arrive here today?" Krillin asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I actually saw him on the way over here! It's kinda hard to miss a ship that massive!" He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Trunks finally spoke. "Then good thing I arrived when I did or you wouldn't have had a planet to land on."

"No, I could have gotten here instantly if I wanted too with a technique I learned in space. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Oh… So why didn't you use it to get here?"

"Oh…I didn't think that through…" He trailed off. Everyone smacked their forehead except Piccolo, Vegeta, and Tien.

"That's Goku for ya." Bulma said with a smile, despite the fact that his mistake could have put the whole planet in jeopardy.

Trunks spoke again. "Uhh listen Goku, I need to speak to you privately, so could you follow me?"

"Sure thing."

Both the Saiyan's took off, leaving the rest of the group behind.

"Man, what could be so important that he wants to only tell Goku and not us?" Krillin pondered. No one said anything, not knowing how to answer that.

As Trunks and Goku had their private conversation, Bra began to deeply think over what she was going to do from here on out. _I left my timeline to not only start a new life elsewhere, but to also warn everyone here about Majin Buu. However, that's not supposed to happen for another twenty years! So what's the point! _The aqua-haired Saiyan screamed in her mind. _Maybe…just maybe I should tell someone. _Her mother was the first to be booted since she wouldn't know what to do with the information soBra took a look at Gohan and Krillin; _No I_ can't tell _Gohan since he's still too young here and as for Krillin, I never knew him that well so I don't feel comfortable telling him._

Bra was so distracted with her thoughts that she never noticed that Goku and Trunks had both transform into their Super Saiyan forms. She then turned to Tien and Yamcha but came to the same conclusion as Krillin. She definitely wasn't going to tell her father since her mother told her that the Saiyan Prince had trusting issues at this point and time. As for Piccolo, she does trust him but felt that it wouldn't be wise to tell him since he would probably tell everyone, believing that preparing as soon as possible is the best thing. _But then again, it is better to be safe than sorry right? Ughh I'm so afraid and lost and I just don't know what to do! _Bra felt like her head was going to explode from all the stress building up inside. Once she calmed down, she froze and said one name. _Goku…I always trusted him since he never had trouble keeping secrets, so if I'm going to tell someone it's gotta be him._ _Is that why Trunks is talking to him only?_

Bra sighed, clearly becoming tired of all the thoughts swarming inside her mind. Her eyes locked with her mother's; Bulma stared back in confusion, trying to figure out the mysterious girl. _Mom… I would give anything to just be able to jump in your arms and hold you…I missed you so much in my timeline and now that you're in front of me, I can't even say anything without threatening my existence. Why did that time machine have to send me so far back in time!?_ Even though she knew the reason why, she felt that it was easier to put the blame on anything but herself.

_Damn you Buu!_

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"I shouldn't be doing this Goku, but I feel like some history should change. My mother told me you could make a difference and now I believe her."

"Your mom knows me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh really? Does she know me now or will she later?"

"She's standing over there."

Goku turned around, faced his group of friends and then turned back to Trunks. "Ohh you mean the young woman that is similarly dressed like you?"

Trunks choked up. "Wh-what? No! I've never seen her in my life until just today!"

Goku's eyes enlarged. "So that mean… BULMA IS!?"

Trunks nodded, blushing brightly.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day! But you know, that girl looks a lot like Bulma when she was younger."

"I know… it's very strange. Maybe you should go talk to her, since she won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"And why is that?"

"Well here's the weird thing. She came here in a time machine too…but when I last saw it, it was wrecked. So unless my mother from this timeline can fix time machine's (which she most likely can't) She's stuck here."

Goku cocked his head in confusion. "Do you think she came here to warn us about some disaster from the future too?"

Trunks froze. "God I hope not! You already have to deal with the Androids! But listen Goku, I have to leave. My mom is probably worried sick about me."

The older Saiyan shook his head and smiled warmly. "Thanks Trunks and don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone. Tell your mom I send my love."

Trunks smiled and nodded, pulled out the capsule that contained his time machine and tossed it down to the earth. Once it was out in the open, he stepped in, closed the hatch dome door and began to lift off. The half Saiyan gave a final wave to Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters then winked out of view. The older Saiyan begins to walk back to the group, still deep in thought on what the lavender haired teenager told him.

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"Wow… he just left like that? I wonder what was that thing he was in?"

Krillin agreed. "Yeah Gohan, did you see how it just disappeared?" The young Saiyan's head bobbed up and down.

Tien grunted, clearly upset about something so he decided to voice it. "It bothers me that he just came to defeat Frieza, which I'm grateful for mind you, and only talk to Goku, leaving us hanging."

Vegeta said nothing but somewhat agreed silently with his arms crossed over his chest.

Seconds later, Goku had reached his group of friends, smiling genuinely.

"So Goku buddy, mind telling us how you survived on Namek and maybe tell us what the kid told you back there?" Yamcha asked.

The Saiyan didn't mind answering the first question but as for the second, he promised Trunks he wouldn't say anything. The Super Saiyan began his story of how he survived Namek's destruction, where he had been all this time and of the instant transmission technique, which he demonstrated much to everyone's surprise.

However, when the time came to explain what Trunks had told him, he was lost for words. But Piccolo wasn't. He had heard everything and said that they all needed to know (Of course leaving out the information that that would prevent the boy's birth) so they could prepare themselves for the killer androids. Bra was the most affected by the news because last she remember, her mother _never_ talked about androids. _Oh man, this doesn't look good. This gives me more of a reason to _not _say anything! How can I add more to their already full plate?_

Once everything was said, the group once again turned to the aqua haired Saiyaness much to her dismay. She turned as red as a tomato and smiled weakly.

"Sooo now are you going to tell us your story?" Her clueless mother asked.

Bra coughed uneasily, trying to find something to say. "Uhhh maybe some other time."

The Z-Warriors, deciding that pushing the subject would get them no where, began to take their leave…except Goku.

Gohan, who noticed this, stopped and tilted his head in confusion. "Dad? Aren't you coming?"

His father smiled. "Sure I am, I just need to have a word with this girl here and I'll be on my way. So get going now."

His son was hesitant for a second but nevertheless did what he was told, flying off to catch up with the other.

He then faced Bra, who was shyly looking at her feet, finding it more interesting at the moment. "So the kid told me that you had a time machine? At least tell me what you are doing here….wait…" He stiffened suddenly, gauging the girl in front of him. And that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. "You-your Bulma's daughter!" He spluttered out.

Bra turned green. "W-why would you say that?" _Damn you Trunks! Why did you have to tell him that!?_

Goku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well…you came in a time machine, Trunks told me yours looked like his and you're practically a spitting image of her!"

"B-But-" _Oh screw it! _"Yes I am…." She gave in.

Goku smiled brightly. "Don't worry; just like I told the him, I won't say a thing! So what's your name?"

The girl sighed, clearly hating the situation. "It's Bra, but I lied to your friends and told them my name is Bulla. So around them call me by that."

Goku nodded. "So you're half Saiyan… I have a hunch you got the Saiyan blood from Vegeta right?"

Bra sighed. "Yeah, I did."

"Wow… that's…" Goku paused, unable to finish his words. _Man! Bra and Trunks have no idea that they are related! But does that make them true siblings if they each came from two different timelines? Who would have thought that on my first day back on Earth, I'd meet Bulma and Vegeta's future kids! _

"So did you come here to warn us of an upcoming threat also?"

"Listen Goku…" Bra started. She was too nervous to explain herself. "I'm not ready to talk about this… but I will tell you eventually. In my timeline, I always trusted you the most." She said, blushing terribly. Bra has always had a little crush on the Saiyan facing her. She says it's just a faze, nothing more. _Well if it is, it's a very LONG one. _She groaned mentally.

Goku gave the teenage saiyan the famous Son grin. "Well I'm flattered! Trunks said the-" the hero clamped his mouth shut with shock, clearly in disbelief at revealing the time travelers name. _So much for being able to trust me huh! _He thought, feeling extremely guilty.

"It's okay; I talked to him shortly after we dealt with Frieza and his father. I coxed him into telling me his name by telling him mine first."

Goku exhaled with relief.

"You don't have a place to stay at do you?"

"Unfortunately no… and before you say it, I can't go to Capsule Corp because I fear that they will find out who I am. I mean you're right, the resemblance between my mother and I is undeniable."

Goku agreed. "Yeah, you're so tiny and don't look like a fighter at all."

Bra's eyes narrowed, giving the other Saiyan a nasty glare, making him duck with fear. _Wow, she certainly is Bulma's daughter!_

"Then where will you go?"

Bra pressed her index fingers together, head stooping down nervously, "Well I was wondering if I could stay at your place…"

The Super Saiyan laughed heartily. "Sure, that'll be no problem!"

Bra smiled.

"Let's go then!" Goku said, already airborne.

Bra was about to do the same, but stopped suddenly, remembering something important. "Uhh you go ahead; I'll follow your ki signature to catch up." The older Saiyan cocked his head questionably, but nonetheless nodded and took off.

"Whoa, I almost forgot the time machine!" She said, taking off to the location she left it at.

The sight that greeted her caused her to grimace. _It's completely wrecked. I highly doubt that my mother from this time can fix it. Not that it matters anyways._

She sighed sadly, already missing her good life in the future. The future before Majin Buu demolished it. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she re-capsulized and pocketed the time machine and then took to the air, heading to the Son's house hold.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Next chapter will be here soon! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Questions and Answers**

**(Q)Seti31:**_This is good. HeHeHe! Two children of Vegeta come to save the future. ;]_  
_Is Bra from time line without Android Saga?_

**(A) I know right! and bingo! Good catch!**_  
_

**(Q) Guest: **_This is awesome i hope you update soon one question will chi chi get remarried after the cell sage ?_

**(A) Thanks I'm glad you like it! And as for Chi-Chi remarring, I haven't thought that far yet but I doubt it. Who knows =P**

**(Q) more90: **_It's an interesting story, I hope you'll update it soon. You'll make them a couple? I hope so!_

**(A) I it is! and pretty much seening as how it is a Goku/Bra story.**

_**Until next time! **_

_**(Posted: 8-27-2013)**_

_**-Gater-**_


	4. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't arrest me.**

* * *

**Mistake**

* * *

"No way Goku!"

"But-"

"No buts! You are not putting our little boy in anymore danger!"

"But Chi-Chi we're all going to be in danger when the Androids come in about three years! We need all the help we can get!"

That's what Bra walked into when she arrived at Goku's home; the sound of arguing. Poor Gohan was in the middle of the whole thing, wanting nothing more then to disappear. On one hand she could understand his mother's action's because he is too young to be fighting life threatening battles. On the other hand, Goku's logic also makes sense because his son is a Saiyan; fighting is within his blood and that would make him a powerful asset to the team. She could relate to that, being a saiyan and all, but their human side dilutes the strong need for battle, which makes them less violent than full blooded Saiyans. If she had her way, she would have never been a fighter and instead focus on school, clothes, and partying at clubs or whatnot. But her father had refused to let, as he put it, 'my saiyan princess became a weakling'. At first she always looked for ways out of her training sessions by sneaking out with friends to go shopping before Vegeta could pull her into the Gravity chamber. He wasn't stupid; he always felt her ki leave the Capsule Corp home, but had decided to let her have her fun. He had hoped that she would come around, however she never did and that's when he decided to take matters into his own hands.

That day was the day her Saiyan side surfaced. The day that her father had horribly embarrassed her in front of her friends by forcefully dragging her from the mall, kicking and screaming all the way home. He all but tossed her in the chamber and instantly began taunting her, asking her what she was going to do about it. She had responded by screeching and yelling nasty insults to the Prince, however he just laughed it off, further pissing her off. Though she didn't realize it at the time, the Saiyan Prince deliberately ticked her off so that her Saiyan blood would finally awaken. In the end of that day, Vegeta carried her battered and bruised body out of the camber with a proud smirk across his face.

Bra suddenly realized that she must had spaced out for a little too long because Goku and his family were already inside their home, quietly enjoying the large meal that Chi-Chi had prepared once she saw that her husband had returned. The carefree Saiyan waved at her through the rectangular window, asking her to come and join them. She gave a small smile and walked inside and politely sat on one of the wooden chairs around the table.

Chi-Chi, upon seeing some stranger sit down, looked at her curiously. "Who is she?"

Goku, who was stuffing his face with white rice, swallowed quickly before answering her question. "Oh, she's Br-uhhhmm I mean Bulla. We found her around the time we talked to the boy from the future. She was lost and needed a place to stay so I said that she could say with us for a while." He lied, which the female Saiyan was thankful for.

His wife raised a brow. "Without asking me first?"

The goofy Saiyan scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry…I didn't think it would be a problem…"

Chi-Chi's glare turned into a smile. "No, it's fine." She turned to Bra and asked her if she wanted something to eat. She nodded shyly but only asked for a little as she wasn't as hungry as usual.

"You know Bulla, you look a lot like a friend of mine. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you could be her daughter."

Bra choked on some rice, coughing harshly. "I-I do?"

"Yeah, her name is Bulma. Goku told me she was at his landing site, so you obviously saw her right?"

"Y-Yeah I did, but I assure you I'm not."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Of course not, it's not like Bulma lost you all these years and then you suddenly appear."

Bra laughed nervously. _I seriously should have boughten some hair die and contact lens. But I have to wonder, what would happen to my dyed hair when I become a Super Saiyan?_

Shortly after that, the conversation shifted from Bra and went back to Goku, who went on telling the tale of his adventure on the planet Yardrat. Once all was set and done, Chi-Chi picked up all the dirty dishes and began washing them. Bra offered to help her but she rejected it, telling her that she was their guest so she shouldn't have to. The half Saiyan shrugged and walked off to the living room and sat on a nearby couch. She then unstrapped her sword and removed her indigo jacket, leaving her with her white t-shirt. She folded the jacket neatly, placing it on the couch with her sword on top. _Man I should have grabbed some clothes somehow..._ she thought, releasing a small sigh.

Chi-Chi had sent Gohan to do his studying while Goku again begged her to let their son train with him.

About three hours later, the time traveler was startled awake by the voice of non-other than Goku.

"Uhh hey, I'm sorry I woke you up-"

"No you're not." Bra deadpanned.

The older Saiyan grinned sheepishly. "Okay, you got me there!" He laughed.

Bra raised a brow questionably. "So what do you want?"

"Oh… uhh you see Chi-Chi is asleep and so is Gohan. I was training outside but quickly became bored and I decided I wanted a sparring partner. I know Chi-Chi won't let me ask Gohan so I thought maybe we could?"

Bra thought about that for a second, then looked out the window to see that it was dark out.

"What time is it?"

Goku rubbed his chin. "About mid-night."

Bra's eyes widened with astonishment, clearly confused as to why he would ask her to do that at this time. It was on the tip of her tongue to refuse his offer but upon seeing the puppy eyed pleading look she couldn't. So she sighed with defeat before she looked him straight in the eyes and smirked in a Vegeta-like-manner. "Alright, let's go."

Goku smirked back and lead the way out to the massive back yard.

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

Bra faced Goku, who was a few feet away stretching, with her arms crossed. The late night summer wind danced around her body, whipping her long aquarium hair almost in a hypnotic manner as the lust for battle blazed in her eyes. She felt excitement rush down her spine as she eyed the older Saiyan, who looked right back with a similar expression. Both of the Saiyan's crouched into their fighting stance, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

With inhuman speed, Goku was gone, throwing a fist towards the stock-still Saiyaness. His fist went right through her fading form as he then screeched to a halt. The Earth's protector smirked and spun around, crossing his arms to block an incoming fist, which connected with such force that the very Earth shook violently. Bra leaped back a few feet before she pushed off the ground, twirling over the other saiyan as she landed a strong elbow on the smalls of his back, making him stagger forward.

Before Goku could correct himself, Bra did a double kick, which nailed him in the back once more, this time knocked him down. As soon as she landed, she thrusted her arm downward, aiming to put another hit on his back but Goku quickly pushed down on the ground roughly and gave Bra a double kick of his own straight to her gut, making her eyes bulge open. As she was hurled backwards twenty-five feet, he appeared from behind and swatted her away. The Saiyaness halted mid-air, turned around and blasted off, cutting through the air sharply as she aimed to give him a head-butt, but the full Saiyan reacted too fast and avoided it by jumping over her and shooting a spiraling ball of energy. It caught her right on her mid-section, making her crash onto the ground. Before Goku could strike her stomach, she rolled to the side until she landed on her belly, and then pushed herself up into the night, causing the spiky haired saiyan to hit the ground, shattering right through it.

The Earth-raised full Saiyan pressed against the ground and shot up after her, aiming to hammer her face with his fist, but Bra saw this coming and swayed to the right, delivering a bone crushing kick to his side, making him cringe as he then was sent down diagonally. Goku, however, caught himself seconds before he landed and flew backwards with Bra following shortly after. He stopped mid-flight as Bra aimed a heavy blow to his face but Goku countered it with a his left arm and gave her a right hook to the chin, causing her head to snap upwards. He then struck her right on her cheek which in turn caused her to fall right to the ground with a ground shaking thud.

Bra stood back up with ease and smirked as she wiped the small trace of blood that slid down her chin.

Goku landed on the ground and smirked right back. "That's a nice warm up, now let's see how you fair against a Super Saiyan."

Goku's eyes gleamed turquoise as his hair began straightening up. Bra just grinned as her eyes flickered also, her hair shimmering brightly between green-blue to golden.

With one powerful yell, they both burst with a blinding golden light, brightening the night sky.

Suddenly Goku couldn't move. As he stared at the Saiyaness before him, he felt mesmerized by her looks. His heart rate increased, thumping so loud that he was sure that it could be heard from miles away. _She's breath taking…I've never seen a female Super Saiyan…_

Even though she didn't show it, she was confused as to why the older Saiyan was staring at her. _Oh my god, why is he staring at me like that? It's almost as if- never mind…_

She pushed her thoughts to the corner of her mind as she blasted off to the unfocused Saiyan.

Goku's eyes widen as her fist connected to his face, the impact causing him to fly across the horizon harshly. Bra followed through with a spin heel kick, which sent him further away, but before he could crash into a nearby boulder, he recomposed himself and flew high into the air, the Saiyaness following moments after. The time traveler collided with the older saiyan ruthlessly, as they began punching and kicking rapidly, each hit echoed loudly, causing the earth to shake viciously. As one of the Saiyaness's punches missed, Goku quickly took advantage by striking her with a haymaker which sent her head first to the ground, however she summersaulted seconds before she landed and shot back up, determined to win this match. Bra shot a small ki blast as a means to distract him, but the world's hero deflected it only to see the young Saiyaness shoot yet another. Instead of repeating his actions, he vanished, leaving an after image which caused Bra's incoming fist to hit nothing but air.

The male Super Saiyan appeared behind the Saiyaness, delivering a powerful double kick, causing her to gasp and arc backwards in pain as she then flew across the air miles away. Bra halted seconds after; a snarl escaped her lips as the older Saiyan attempted to deliver a hard blow to the gut, but failed as the young Saiyan saw this coming, twisted over him and then pressed a kick to the smalls of his back, this time making him gasp in surprise. She then grasped his arm and threw him straight down to earth, which caused a powerful ground shaking explosion as he landed brutally.

As the Princess of all Saiyans hovered close to the crater the older man resided in, he suddenly bursted out, his fist smashing across her face, sending her soaring upwards. In seconds Goku was above her, aiming to elbow her head, but Bra managed to stop her momentum moments beforehand as she then whirled around, hoping to nail him with a roundhouse kick however the older man just ducked beneath her leg… and then everything slowed down as he froze in place… staring under her raised skirt. _This strangely reminds me when I was a little boy and saw Bul- _He couldn't even finish his thought as a bone crushing blow exploded on his head, causing him to see stars. Bra, thinking she had him, attempted to do a finishing punch to his chest but surprisingly, the older saiyan caught her arm and swung her in circles before letting her loose, causing her to crash loudly on her back, as she then reverted back to her base form.

Not even seconds after, Goku felt the after effects of the last blow the Saiyaness had landed and began to descend downwards involuntary, landing on top of her, his face pressing against the right side of her neck. The wild scent of her hair locks assaulted his nostrils, making his already light weighted head feel lighter. With all the strength he could muster, he lifted his head away from the sweet scent of her skin and hair. His eyes then landed on her face causing him to become memorized as he did when she first transformed into a Super Saiyan. She looked quite dazed; her half lidded aqua eyes had a faraway look to them. His eyes then landed on her slightly plump lips, making him groan when he saw her bite down on it. _Wh-what's wrong with me…_

The golden haired Saiyan groaned once more when she licks her lips subconsciously, her aquarium hair sprayed heavenly on the ground. Unable to resist the strong urge any long, he did the one thing that will forever change his life. He crushed his lips on hers. Bra gasped in surprise when her eyes had refocused but nevertheless gave into it as she grasped the back of her crush's head, dragging her hand through his golden hair. As the kiss deepened, the older Saiyan's golden hair reverted back to its wild spiky form.

As the Saiyan continued to ravish the Saiyaness, making her moan in pure pleasure, a loud gasp was heard in the distance, which of course went unheard by the two on the ground.

Then Chi-Chi fainted.

* * *

**Mistake indeed! Boy, what were you thinking Goku! Most certainly not with your brain ehhh =P**

**I haven't decided if Goku will die or not. You'll just have to find out when I get to it uuhhh Mr. Guest!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! I know i did! Yay! ^_^;**

**Til next time!**

**(Re-posted: 11-13-2013)**

**~Gater~**


	5. Consequences

**A/N: I own nothing**

* * *

**Consequences**

* * *

_What am I doing!_

Goku thought as he ripped his lips from the disarrayed beautiful Saiyaness, whose eyes were dazed. He hurriedly averted his gaze from her face before he gave in again and bolted upright. Moments later Bra's vision refocused, but remained on the ground. _Oh… that was unexpected….but heavenly…_

Then she paled, as the consequences of what they did hit her like a tsunami wave. _Oh man…I kissed a married man!_

Bra faced the older Saiyan and saw the look of extreme guilt pasted on his face. He didn't say a word or even look back at her as he turned, heading back to his home. Bra sat up, but didn't bother to stand. She remained siting on the ground, with her soiled hand grasping her forehead as tears began leaking down her cheeks. _What h-have I done?_

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

The earth's protector stiffened at the first thing he saw when he walked inside. Chi-Chi was on the ground, apparently unconscious. Goku knew that she had fainted and that could only mean one thing. She saw it…she saw him kissing Bra. _Kissing? I was all over her…_ he thought shamefully, a bitter expression across his lips. _She must have heard all the noise outside and either came to investigate or yell at me._

He gently picked up his wife and placed her onto the couch. He sat near her, waiting for her to wake up, preparing himself to deal with the repercussions for his actions.

Hours later, it was finally morning. Not only had Bra never returned to the house, but Chi-Chi was still out of it. Goku had long ago fallen asleep. He was suddenly awakened when he heard a small set of footsteps coming down the stairs. Gohan appeared near the kitchen, wondering why his mother wasn't already up with food on the table. His unspoken question was answered when he saw his father sitting on the couch near his mother, who had a wet cloth placed on her forehead.

"Dad? What happened?" A worried Gohan asked as he walked into the small living room.

Goku said nothing as he just stared at the floor, clearly finding it more interesting. How can he tell his son that he all but cheated on his mother… and she witnessed it?

Seconds later, the dreadful moment was upon him as Chi-Chi stirred awake. Slowly but surely, her eyes opened. At first she was confused as to what happened to her, but the memories came flooding back as soon as her sight landed on her husband's grim appearance.

The former martial artist quickly shot off the couch, wanting to be as far away as possible from the man that broke her heart last night.

"How could you? Have I not been a good wife to you? Have I done something wrong?" Chi-Chi had a devastated look on her face, her vision becoming blurred by the developing tears.

"I'm s-sorry ch-"

Chi-Chi cut him off with a shake of her head as tears sprinkled out of her completely watered eyes. "I think y-you need to leave Goku…"

"But Chi-"

She shook her head once more. "Just go..." She turned away, not being able to face the man she loved for years. She began walking away but stopped suddenly to say one last thing. "Pack some of your clothes… I don't know…" She choked a sob before she was able to finish. "I need time to think…" With that she was gone, heading up the stairs and into their room.

"D-dad…What happened?" he asked for a second time, clearly confused.

"Son… your dad did a terrible thing…" Goku trailed off as one tear slipped out of his left eye.

"What did you do?"

His father said nothing. This angered the boy.

"Tell me! I'm more than old enough to understand! So TELL me!" Gohan roared out, making Goku wince.

Goku sighed and decided that he was right. His son wasn't so little anymore so he dropped the bomb.

"I…I cheated on y-your mother…"

Gohan's eyes widened with utter shock at what he just heard. "Wh-what? Why would you do that-"

"I don't know son…" Goku was unable to look at his son. He didn't want to see the look of disgust on his young face.

"But dad don't you love mom?"

"Yes I do…" He didn't know if he was trying to convince Gohan or just himself. _I love her don't I? I do… but why can't I get _her_ out of my mind? Every time I picture her face…my stomach feels like it's going to burst._

"I'm going to pack a few things and I'll be off…take care of your mother Gohan…" Goku began walking up the stairs, leaving Gohan, who couldn't believe what just happened, but before he could even consider to open the door to Chi-Chi and his room, he saw that he didn't need to because his clothes were in a rather large paper bag. _Well… I guess she pretty much made her decision…_

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

Bra had all but cried herself to sleep; the horrible guilt ate at her the rest of the night. Once the sun had broken through the night sky, she had stirred awake. She stood up for the first time since her sparring match against the full blooded Saiyan. She then examined herself and scowled in disgust at the sight of her battle tattered clothes. Her white shirt wasn't so white anymore; her once bright red skirt now looked very dull, a small piece of the leather material hung loosely to the side. She was pretty sure her hair and face didn't look any better. _Ugh I have to take a shower and get new clothes!_

She snapped out of her thoughts as she hear a door nearby open and close. She came face to face with the older Saiyan, who looked grief stricken. In his arms he had a large brown bag. Bra's eyes widened as she immediately expected the worst. As Goku strode towards her and stopped a few feet away, she noticed that over his shoulder was her sword. He slipped it off and handed it to Bra, who hastily took it. He then placed his large bag on the ground and wordlessly dug in it and pulled out her indigo jacket, handing that to her too. She took it and slipped it on, not caring that it would catch dirt because of her shirt.

"Goku…I'm so sor-"

The solemn Saiyan shook his head. "No… don't be… it's not your fault. It's mine."

"But I encouraged you by retur-"

"Just… let's not talk about this. I'm not mad at you anyways. Let's go to Bulma's…her home is more than large enough for me and you."

The Saiyaness was going to say just what she thought of that idea but the older Saiyan interrupted her yet again, for the third time.

"I'm not leaving you out here Bra." Goku said sternly before he sighed, his expression returning back to its miserable state. "Now I know you don't want too because you're afraid that they will find out who you are, but just trust me on this, they won't. I promise."

That's all she needed to hear to be convinced as Goku asked her to grab his shoulder so he could Instant Transmission them over to Capsule Corp.

As they vanished, a child with clear tears running down his face could be seen looking through the Son house hold. _Daddy…_

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"Ugh! That prick of a man needs to learn to respect me!" A sea-green haired woman hollered out while she worked on something in her lab diligently.

The Saiyan Prince was the most stubborn and annoying person she had ever met. Always demanding food and throwing his weight around like he's a king. Sure he is the Prince of all Saiyan's, but here, on planet Earth he wasn't. He needs to learn how to treat people respectfully, not treat them like slaves. _Doesn't help that he also wrecks the gravity chamber by over doing it and then expected me to have it fix quickly or he'll 'blow up this backwater planet'!_ She thought furiously, mimicking the Saiyan towards the end. _He is kinda cute though…actually he's freaking hot_. She hated herself as those thoughts slipped into her mind.

Bulma turned around, heading to grab another tool from her toolbox, but ran into a hard body, causing her to jump and back away in surprise. She came face to face with her best friend, Goku.

"Goku? Why didn't you knock before you entered in my lab… wait how did you even get in? This place has a security system that prevents anyone to access this room unless I gave them authorization!"

The Saiyan just smiled self-consciously as he rubbed the back of his head. She took note that his smile didn't reach his ears like they usually do. She also saw that he had a huge bag hanging from one of his hands.

"Sorry. Instant Transmission allows me to appear at any place, however the bad part of it is that I have to lock on someone ki signature to do it. I felt Vegeta here, but that would have been a bad idea wouldn't it."

Bulma agreed. "So what brings you here. " She just then realized that he didn't come alone. The Saiyan girl from yesterday afternoon was with him. She looked both the Saiyans up and down and noticed that their clothes were torn in many places and also stained with clotted blood.

"What happened to the both of you?"

The older Saiyan faced the aqua haired one behind him and noticed for the first time that she was an utter mess. _But still gorgeous… ugh snap out of it! That's what got me in this situation in the first place!_

He then turned back to Bulma. "Oh, we were both sparring last night. We never got to take a shower together ahhhh I mean with ehh you get what I mean!" Goku was all over the place, blushing profoundly.

Bra looked mortified as she covered her face with one hand, wishing the floor would swallow her whole.

Bulma nodded, but smirked at the Saiyan's discomfort. Then the look of surprise replaced her smirk. "Wow… I didn't know female Saiyans were just as aggressive as males! I guess it makes since right? A Saiyan will always act like one, no matter the gender."

Bra said nothing, but she did blush at the attention.

"So again, why are you both here?"

Goku's nervousness instantly vanished, like it was never there, and was switched with a melancholy expression. "I… I don't want to talk about it. Can we both take a shower… separately of course so we can get cleaned up? Don't worry I have clothe with me." he finished, gesturing to the bag in hand.

_Hmmm that's a big bag, it looks like it has a whole closet of clothes…_Bulma thought, but nevertheless smiled, deciding that he would maybe tell her later what the issue was. "Sure, head to the hall and turn to your right, there is a bathroom in there. Adjacent to it is another."

Goku began walking towards the exit, but stopped shortly before he went through it. "Oh, I almost forgot, can me and B…Bulla stay here for a while?"

Okay, now she really wanted to know what the problem was. But she forced herself to ignore the impulse to ask again and just smiled once more. "You both can stay as long as you want. I'll get your rooms ready."

Goku finally gave a genuine smile. "Thanks Bulma! You're the best!" With that said, he walked away, exiting the lab, and went on to the bathroom to shower.

Bulma then turned her attention to the young woman. She saw that she was awkwardly looking around the lab, clearly trying to avoid looking at her. Bulma looked at her curiously, just like she did when she first saw her at her best friend's landing site. The Saiyaness had sweat dripping down her temple, looking like she what going to faint. She then began walking rather quickly to the exit, but stiffened when a voiced from behind called out.

"Wait! I see that you don't have any clothe. Let you get you a fresh pair and you can just leave you're ruin ones on the bathroom counter. I'll pick them up after you're done showering."

Bra turned around, her nervousness completely wiped off her face and replaced with a bright smile. "Thanks."

"No problem kid, come on follow me." Bulma sauntered pass the Saiyaness, who went right on after her.

As they passed by the kitchen, Bulma saw the Saiyan Prince vacuuming whatever was in the fridge. She ignored him and continued walking. The Prince did the same with a smirk. He then noticed that the mysterious woman from yesterday was tailing her. He raised a brow with interest but Bra refused to look at him. _Just ignore him…_ and she did, sighing with relief when she was finally out of sight.

Once they both reached a room, which was most certain made for a female since it was decorated pink, they entered it much to the Saiyaness's dismay. Bra hated the color pink with a passion, which was odd because she used to love it when she was little. Hell she liked it even in her early teens. _I guess my father beat the love for the color out of me._

Bulma went to the closet nearby and opened it, disappearing inside it. A few seconds later, she reemerged with a pair of blue faded jeans accompanied by a tight fitted white shirt with the Capsule Corp. logo on both sides of the sleeves. On her left hand, she clutched a pair of fresh white sneakers with socks stuffed within them.

Bra's face wrinkled in dislike at the pair of jeans. "I'm sorry if it sounds kinda rude but do you have a pair of sweat pants instead? I hate jeans because they are so… itchy."

Bulma laughed. "That's just fine. Here hold on to these." She handed the Saiyan the shirt and the sneakers as she then went back to the closet. She poked her head out and asked Bra a question. "What color do you want?"

She shrugged. "Any will do."

"No come on now, tell me what color you prefer. I probably have it."

"Fine… red."

Bulma nodded, pulling her head back inside the closet that looked like a room in itself. She returned with the requested sweats and handed it to her. Bra smiled slightly, saying thanks and was about to leave but the wealthy woman put a stop to that. "Bulla there is a shower room in here, you don't have to go back down stairs." She said. "Also I know a lady needs her privacy." She added with a wink. "Oh before I forget, look in one of the drawers. You'll find some bras and panties in there."

The young woman winced at the word 'bras'. Why did her mother name her that? "Okay…" She replied, quickly dismissing her previous thoughts. _I love you mother. You don't even know me here and yet you know exactly what I want._

With a small wave, Bulma left the room, leaving the Saiyaness by herself.

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

_Oh boy…I can't get this girl out of my head! _The Earth raised Saiyan voiced loudly within his mind. Goku was extremely confused. He didn't understand why he did what he did. He loves Chi-Chi and cheating on her had never crossed his mind. However for some reason, his guilt lessens when his thought drifted to the stunning aqua haired Saiyaness. As much as he cared about his wife, he was beginning to realizing something as he dragged his hands through his messy locks. _I've… never really thought about it… I just always believed that. But this woman… She's gorgeous. I know looks are not everything, but it's not even that_ _anyways. My blood boils every time I'm near her_. _My heart speeds up and my stomach literally feels like it's going to explode if I even think about her! Now that…that I've never felt with Chi-Chi… so what does that mean?"_

At the same time, the other Saiyan was having similar thoughts while she lathered her body with soap. She was confused because she always believed her crush on the older Saiyan was just that… a little crush that would disappear. Now though… after that mind blowing kiss, she didn't believe it was a crush anymore. _God no! I want him so _bad _now! I want him all ov- _she put a stop to her perverted thoughts. Then she began to notice that she was… _Oh shit I'm_

To be frank she was absolutely aroused. _Oh…this is bad! Very very bad!_ _He's a married man and I might have just ruined that! This is my second freaking night in this timeline and I already managed to change it more than it already was!_

Bra sighed sadly. She felt guilt tearing her apart from the inside out. One last thought went right through her head as she walked out the shower and began drying herself up.

_So why is it that every time I think about him my guilt lessens?_

* * *

**_Uh-Oh, so I kinda lied. I said they wouldn't end up together for a long while or whatever. BUT I really didn't because that or anything else that happens later on doesn't mean that they are a couple. _**

**_Q & A_**

**_Q: I small trouble on the way i wonder what chi-chi's reaction will be will this story have a bad ending or a happy ending ?_**

**_A:_**_ I hope I can make it a happy ending... can't say much for Chi-Chi, since she was never my focus in this story. But I'll see what I can whip up in the long run. Just remember that this IS a Goku/Bra story. _

**_Q:__okay this is the first time im reading and Bra/Gok__u pairing and im loving it so far. )  
so in Bras timeline the Android Saga never happen but the Buu Saga did, are you going to go back and tell what happen alittle bit more in her timeline? lol I can only imagine what Vegetas going to say when and if he finds out that's his daughter. ) good story tho keep it going._**

**_A:_ **_I'm glad you like it! I will, but not much. Maybe later, like way later I'll explain in more detail. I understand that because there was never a Android Saga in her timeline, things ended up being very different. That large gap between the Frieza Saga to the Buu Saga is VERY wide =P Let's just say many movie villain's were there instead, though I'm not sure how to go about that yet.  
_

**_Q: so this story Goku is paring with Bra?  
hope you update soon_**

**_A: _**_It is about them isn't it =P. Will do, hope you enjoyed this one, even though not much happened._

**Q:Great chapter why is piccolo not training with Goku and Gohan and Bra ?**

**A: **_Glade you liked it and __I will explain that soon. _

**That will be all! Till next time**_  
_

**(Posted on 9-3-2013)**

**-Gater-**


	6. Bra's Despair

**A/N: Bare with me here, this is more of a filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story. It's all mine! Muahahah!... yeah...**

* * *

**Bra's Despair**

* * *

_Grumble_

Goku slowly stirred awake at the random noise that rang through his ears.

"Ugh what's that sound?"

Grumble... Swoosh...

_Okay where is that... Oh..._

Goku rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and laughed. "I guess I'm hungry ..." He said as he scuffled with the sheets to get off the large bed; he stretched and yawned.

He turned and looked at the digital clock on the small drawer nearby and saw that it was pass midnight. He frowned when he saw that, since it meant that he had gotten less than three hours of sleep. He had been thinking too much...about Chi-Chi... about his son and of course the mysterious Saiyaness, Bra. It had taken forever to even start feeling droopy because he just couldn't stop having hot flashes of the beautiful woman. It was driving him insane and on top of that, it just didn't make sense. He barely knew the Saiyaness. _I just met her two days ago!_ He yelled, his very voice bouncing off the corners of his mind.

He shook his head, trying to clear it as the Saiyan decided to try to ignore his thoughts and just find something to eat to shut his annoying stomach up and then, perhaps he'd be able to get the sleep his body desperately craved.

He opened the door of his bedroom and headed on down stairs. The kitchen was quiet except for the occasional cricket sounds and howling winds outside since the porch glass sliding door was open. Wait what?

He turned and observed the porch entrance and noticed the woman that's been attacking his head for hours. Her aqua hair glistened radiantly, which was caused by the bright full moon above as she faced the ever twinkling stars while she sat on the railing. His stomach lurched pleasantly at the sight, his heart rate increasing quickly.

Then he heard a tiny sob. Then another; this happened a few more times until finally she broke down into a silent cry.

The older Saiyan Immediately forgot about his protesting stomach and headed to the upset young woman.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Bra flinched, not expecting anyone to be awake at this time. She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks, hoping that when she spoke, her voice didn't crack. "Nothing..." She answered, lamely.

The older Saiyan sat next to her. "Hmm I highly doubt that... wanna talk about it?"

Bra nodded negatively. "Not really..." She faced the other Saiyan and saw that he was staring at her heated. She flushed at the intense look before looking away, stargazing again.

Goku had seen that her eyes were red rimmed, a sign that she's been crying for a long while. He didn't know why but he felt strongly compelled to help her, to cure her pain and scare the demons that seemed to be haunting her.

Minutes passed before one of them broke the silence.

"It's just... I miss my family... my friends... I want my life back." The Saiyaness said, a stuttering sob escaping her lips.

Goku frowned thoughtfully, wanting to just hold her. It was almost as if his feelings for his wife were vanishing faster than it should be. The older Saiyan swallowed loudly, guilt continuously eating his conscious away. _Does this mean that I was never actually in love with Chi-Chi? _What if she does decide to take him back, would he want that? What made him feel worse at the moment was that he almost hoped she wouldn't take him back, in turn making it easier to break it off with her. _Cowered_... A small voice whispered within._ What am I thinking? How can I do that to her?! Everyone would look at me like I'm a monster…_

"I wish things would have turned out different so bad…I hate it! Hate hate _hate_ it! Hate _him!_" She shouted as another sob stuttered pass her lips. Goku saw that her irises briefly turned turquoise, which concerned him. So he gave in. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She tensed at first, but then relaxed. The older Saiyan ran his hand through her silky soft hair, causing the wonderful vanilla scented conditioner to waft through his nostrils. Bra wept for what seemed like hours while Goku just continued to stroke her hair, trying to soothe her. Eventually she stopped, pulled away and thanked the Saiyan for comforting her.

Bra smiled sorrowfully, wiping the last of her tears. "You're so sweet…you've always been in my timeline and I'm glad here you're no different."

Goku returned the look, giving her the Son grin. "No problem. I just couldn't see you that way and not try to help."

The time traveler nodded before focusing on the sky once more. After a minute or so of nothing but the sounds of nature, Bra spoke.

"In my timeline…there's nothing left. I'm sure planet Earth exploded seconds after I warped into hyperspace…so I'm lucky I guess…" _Yet I feel like I should have gone along with it. _She added as an afterthought. "But even if it didn't, I wouldn't want to go back. I'm stuck here anyways since my time machine broke on landing."

Goku eyes enlarged. _Wow… At least in Trunks' timeline, the planet is still intact... _"Was it the Androids?"

Bra head bobbled left and right. "No. The Androids never even existed in my timeline. When I heard Piccolo tell us about that, I panicked because telling you all about another possible threatening villain would add to what you'll be facing in three years."

The older man nodded in agreement. "Yeah… dropping a bomb on top of another would have been overkill. So when exactly is this treat supposed to come here? Don't worry, this will stay between you and me until the times right."

The Saiyaness sighed. _I've been seriously doing that too much since I came here. _"It's kind of embarrassing because well…" Bra's cheeks pinkened adorably. "It's supposed to happen twenty years from now."

Goku's jaw dropped to the floor. "You're kidding! That's so long from now…"

The young woman laughed nervously. "I know I know! You think I was trying travel to this time period? The freaking planet was literally seconds from exploding and on top of that, my mom made the machine so complicated! I just didn't have the time to try to figure it out so I just punched random numbers and pushed go."

The other Saiyan's hands waved comically. "Okay okay! Calm down!" Goku's expression then solidified. "Wait you said supposed…why?"

"The reason I say that is because either me being here changed things or this is just how this timeline goes." Bra started as she breathed in the chilly night air. "Majin Buu might not be here at all and if it is, it might happen in less than twenty years."

"That's the guy's name, Majin Buu? And He's already here?!"

"Yeah, and it's not man… or even a person. It's a monster and the only thing it knows is to destroy." Bra growled at all the unpleasant memories. "I'm going to go with the assumption that it is here. It's been here since the time this planet has existed… or in its early stages. Buu is in a magically sealed ball, so it's harmless at this point."

"So if it's here already, why not find it and destroy it?" the male Saiyan questioned.

"Because, I don't know where it is since I wasn't around the area when it was located. It might be in the same place as mine was or it might be elsewhere. It's definitely underground though and besides, even if we _did_ find it, do you really think that we can kill it? For all I know, it could be magically concealed, invisible to the naked eye. There is also the risk in waking it up if you attack it. Then we'd most certainly be screwed because we wouldn't be nowhere near it's strength."

"Whoa that strong huh!" Goku exclaimed with surprise. "So can you tell me how it got here? Just tell me the story because these bits and pieces are making it confusing."

Bra dragged her hand down her face, hating to have to tell her story. "Goku, I'm not going to bother telling you the whole story since it's very long. All your questions will be answered when and if it happens; I'll just leave it at that. However I will tell you what it's capable of and how it looks like."

Goku nodded and waited patiently for the Saiyaness to continue.

"It looks very strange. It's pink, has white pants and on top of it's head is a long antenna. It is able to learn any technique instantly and I mean any!"

Goku's widened. "My Kamehameha? Instant Transmission?" Bra nodded. "Whoa!"

"It literally just needs to see it once and it'll know how to do it. One unique ability is absorption." The young woman shuddered, remembering how that very technique was used to consume all her friends and family. "Let's put it this way, it's like a damn bubblegum! You blast a hole through it and it just regenerates. Doing it over and over again will only cause you to waste your energy. The only way to most likely kill it is to vaporize it completely, leaving nothing."

"Like gum huh? Does he taste like it?"

Bra glared heatedly at the full blooded Saiyan. "I'm being serious here! Please just listen, I'm almost done. I wanna go to sleep right after."

Goku eyes softened, looking at her apologetically. "Okay I'm sorry. Go on."

"Okay, well like gum, it can divide into pieces. It uses those parts or its body to consume people. That's how it was victorious…it killed the worthless ones and absorbed the strongest, to not only gain more power, but also knowledge. So what was once a mindless killing machine became the most intelligent and powerful being in the universe! It took you all away from me!" Her voice began to crack again. " I-it took you and dad last! You guys almost had it beat, but a stupid sneak attack got you both absorbed and that was it for me. When it was through with me, I was almost dead. If it wasn't for Dende, I would have died; he's the one that told me of the time machine since my mother never did. He was the one that gave me another chance in life. So here I am… you know the rest." She didn't want to reveal anymore because of what might happen if she did. _Besides, I already crossed the line in me not only being here, but telling him all this._

Saying that Goku was shocked would be an understatement. He had nothing to say…well just one thing and it was more of a question. "Dende? You mean the little Namekian kid I met during the fight with Frieza?"

Bra nodded. "Yeah but don't worry about that. You will understand when the times right. However I just don't know how it will happen for the reasons I told you earlier. Everything is unpredictable from this point on."

"Oh…" Goku trailed off as he suddenly felt the Saiyaness within his arms, hugging him tightly; Goku returned it.

"Thank you Goku…I needed to let that out. Now I can start putting my past life behind and start a new one. I will do everything in my power to protect the planet this time." Bra took in the older Saiyan's scent, causing her to shiver slightly. _Goku…_

Bra pulled away, not wanting to do another thing that she might regret, and smiled brightly before smirking. "What do you say tomorrow we start training with the others for the Androids?"

The Saiyan smirked back. "You bet!"

After that, they both said their goodnights and went their separate ways, falling asleep instantly once in bed. Goku never realized that his hungry had disappeared. He was too busy dreaming about the aqua haired Saiyaness to even remember.

On the other side, Bra smiled dreamily.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know very short. I know some of you want to know what happened in her timeline. But honesty, not only have I not planned that, but it would be terribly long. I MIGHT, I don't know, explain AFTER the Buu saga itself just to show you the different, and from I can see in my mind, it's very different. Who knows, if this story gets a lot of acknowledgement, I'll make a Special in the end...*wink wink*... yeah.. ^_^;**

**Hope you all weren't disappointed with this. The next one will be longer and better. Oh, also, I WILL fix the problem with Chi-Chi. I'm not just going to leave it how it is and kick her aside. I'm not gonna portray her as the evil revenge woman like so many others do with her when she and Goku aren't together anymore. On the side note, I don't know if it was just me, but I was annoyed with all the "It"s when Bra was speaking. I should have just said he ughh. I might fix that later. **

**Q & A**

**Q: I love this story but did Goku achieve super saiyan 3 in Bra's timeline ? i hope you update soon.**

**A:** _Thanks for the love! But in regards to Goku achieving SSJ3... hmmm. No. Because he never died, since there was no cell games. So the highest he reached was SSJ2._

_**See-ya, I'll be waiting for you majin bu- okay that was freakin cheesy. I'll shut up, til next time that is!**_

_**(Posted: 9-9-2013)**_

_**-Gater-**_


	7. Ecstasy

**A/N: Okay, here is it, the longest chapter thus far. Is it just me or is it hot in here? =P _(For those of you who saw chapter 7, unfortunately I was having issues with it, well here it is now. It should be fine now)_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I swear!**

* * *

**Ecstasy**

* * *

The Saiyan and Saiyaness trained rigorously, pushing themselves beyond their limits in the gravity chamber for many hours a day, determined to become powerful enough to take down the Androids. Trunks told Goku that the killer machines would appear in three years, on the morning of May 12th at 10:00 am, on an island 9 miles southwest of South City. All the Z-Warriors trained as much as possible, even if some felt that they'd be useless, such as the humans. However, they also understood that sometimes it's not the strongest fighter that prevail. While the humans Z-Warriors never trained with the two Super Saiyans, only came for visits, Piccolo still did. Every now and then, he'd visit Capsule Corp to spar with the half and full blooded Saiyan for a while before taking his leave. He usually spent most of his time either meditating on Kami's Lookout or training Gohan to further polish his fighter skills and techniques. Vegeta took off like a year and a half ago into space, his mind set on becoming a Super Saiyan no matter what; he refused to let a third class 'clown' make a mockery out of him.

Gohan had occasionally visited Capsule Corp to go one on one with his father, who had never returned to his home since he left three years ago. His son had developed some kind of resentment towards the man, hating that he never tried to fix things with his mother. He had told him that his mother wanted to talk to him, but for some reason Goku had hesitant, saying that maybe it was for the best not to. Gohan wasn't stupid; he know that his father didn't want to be with her anymore but he didn't understand why. He had told his son that he still loved her, so why didn't he bother to call her?

After a year, Gohan came to the conclusion that his father either had fallen out of love with her or he had taken the fight they have to heart and moved on. When he asked his mom who was it that his dad used to cheat on her with, she never answered. She flat out always changed the subject. Then a year later they packed their bags and moved back to her father's castle, Chi-Chi not wanting to live in a place that used to have fond memories of her years with the man she loved with all her heart. She felt heartbroken and sometimes cried for hours, feeling betrayed. As time passed, he grew to resent his father more and more until he finally refused to even see his face. He didn't hate him, just was disappointed that he couldn't at least talk to his mom and break it off properly. So Gohan, for the remaining year, only trained with Piccolo and sometimes with the other Z-Fighters.

Goku felt horrible to say the least. He was coward, a monster and he knew it. He couldn't count how many times he thought of just Instant Transmitting over to his wife to explain to her why he felt that they should go their separate ways. But what was he supposed to say? Sure he could tell Chi-Chi that he fell out of love with her (he wasn't even sure of that), but if she asks why, which most certainly she would, how can he explain to her that it's because he doesn't trust himself. It sounds stupid because he's always been a faithful man… that is until the Princess of all Saiyan entered his life.

Then one of the worst days of his life came in the last year before the Androids would arrive. A day he couldn't avoid seeing her. The day that Chi-Chi filed a divorce.

In the lawyer's office, they had said nothing to each other. The usually outspoken Chi-Chi didn't because she hated him for what he had done. The fact that he didn't have the decency to be a man and tell her the reasons why he did what he did made matters worse. Goku said nothing because he felt ashamed, in fact the whole time he just stared at the brown matted floor, hoping to get away from her as soon as possible. His soon to be ex-wife would sometimes glare at him, hoping to get some kind of response, but none was ever given. Little voices within his mind screamed that he was a coward the whole time he was there. Once all was said and done, he instant transmissioned the hell out of there, much to the lawyer's surprise, and hasn't seen her since then.

From that point on, Goku began to change. He was still the cheerful Saiyan everyone knew and loved, but he had a more serious outlook on things. For instance, instead of the famous Son grin he usually gave others, he just gives… a normal grin. Other times he gave a grin or a smirk that looked suspiciously like one the Saiyan Prince would give. It kinda made his friends nervous, especially Bulma, Krillin and Yamcha, who had known him since he was a mere child. Bulma and the others knew of the divorce the Saiyan and his ex-wife went through, but never were given the reasons why.

As for Bra… she beat herself up for what she did. She officially ruined Goku's relationship with Chi-Chi and had even changed the man… even if it was a little. And the worst part was that…

She took advantage of it. Well at first, Goku was the one who started it. He just kept looking at her with his smoldering lust filled charcoal eyes. She tried to ignore it, she really did, but failed miserably. It was literally impossible to ignore and it didn't help that hewent along with it. As for Goku, he was completely addicted to her scent and taste, every touch to her skin ignited his own, boiling it to the point that he felt he was going to melt in a pool of desire.

Then the very last day to train was the day everything truly changed for the two Saiyans.

"_Come on Bra! Is that all you got?"_

_Said Saiyan growled as she attacked once more with a powerful kick aimed at his mid-section, but the teasing Saiyan parried it with his right arm, used his left hand to grasp her foot and simply fling her at the walls of the gravity chamber, causing her to bounce off it and slam on the red tiled floor back first. They had been at it for hours and they were just now tiring. What started at 500 times gravity was now 650 and the strain of it was painful once the body became fatigue. Of course they could have just transformed, but that would have made everything too easy._

_Goku waited for Bra to stand up, but unfortunately she never did. This worried the older Saiyan so he order the computer to return the gravity back to normal and slightly hobbled to the Saiyan, who appeared to be unconscious._ Once within reach, he nudged her with his left foot, hoping to get some kind of response. He didn't.

"_Bra, don't try to pull that again, it won't work twice." Her lips twitched slightly. She was obviously trying not to laugh. Goku waited a little longer but in seeing that she was going to continue to play this little game, he decided to put an end to it. He pulled his fist back and launched it forward, aiming to drive it straight to her forehead. He knew it was a dirty move that can serious cause brain damage, but he didn't actually believe she was foolish enough to let an attack like this make contact._

_He was right because seconds before his fist connected, her eyes shot open. With a radical smirk, she caught it with both hands, grasped it tightly and lifted her right foot, pushed it into his stomach and kicked him right over her. He slammed onto the floor just like she did earlier with a loud grunt. The young woman walked towards the floored man and smiled brightly._

"_Ha what do you know, you _did_ fall for it twice!"_

_Goku suddenly growled and to Bra's astonishment, vanished without a trace. The next thing she knew, he was towering over her, her back pressed against the chamber walls with her arms held above her head, his turquoise eyes burned through her shocked aqua ones. _When did he transform? _Bra thought with confusion. Suddenly she felt his hot breath touch her sweaty skin, causing goosebumps to spread all over her, making her shiver._

"_Bra…"_

_His voice made her blood rush south, causing her Saiyan side to growl in approval. When he spoke her name, her stomach did back flips, causing it churn with pleasure._

"_Fuck…what are you doing Goku…this isn't…" She couldn't finish because his burning gaze was turning her brain to mush._

_The Super Saiyan began breathing heavily against her throat, each breath that touched her skin almost made her moan but surprisingly she was able to suppress it._

"_I don't know…but you're driving me insane…"_

_Bra just nodded. She couldn't agree more, he really was driving her crazy too. She never felt so compelled towards someone before and was clearly loosing what little control she had left and so was he. She never had these feeling for her timeline's Goku so why does she for the one here? Maybe her little crush evolved when he kissed her three years ago. Since that sweet but cursed kiss she has had a burning desire to be all over him. _This needs to s-stop be-before…

_She knew this was it. If he touched her anywhere on her body she would lose it._

_The hand that held her arms in place suddenly began to tremble. Then that same hand's thumb lightly brushed against her wrist… that did it._

_The hell with the consequences, the damaged was done anyways right? She attempted to pull her arms away but found out that she couldn't, which made her groan in sexual frustration._

"_Let go…" She rasped out._

_The older Saiyan's eyes were half lidded with pure lust. His Saiyan blood was in complete control now._

"_Why don't you make me, Princess…"_

"_My pleasure…" She moaned out as she flashed brightly, a golden hue surrounding her form. _

_And then she broke free._

_She smashed her knee straight into his gut, making him gasp in shock. While he curled forward, the Princess of all Saiyan clutched his face, bent him backwards and crushed his head down on the floor, leaving the full blooded Saiyan in a dazed state._

_Goku's hair reverted back to black as Bra sat on his waist. The spiky haired Saiyan hissed in pleasure as she grounded her hips against his lower region. "Know your place third class…" She whispered huskily, making him quiver breathlessly._

_Strangely enough, that insult didn't sound so bad coming from her, not that it ever bothered him when the Saiyan Prince called him that. Also, It obviously didn't because of the current predicament he was in… and the way she said it of course._

"_Show me what you do to those who oppose you…" He didn't understand why he said that._

_And she did by smashing her lips roughly against his. His hand reached out and pulled her closer, if that was even possible, deepening the kiss while his other hand ran up and down her back, scorching her skin, making her moan softly in delight. _Thi-this needs to stop…why am I doing this…_ Her yellow aura flared up wildly as he nibbled on her lower lip, tugging it gently. He then ripped his lips away and began leaving trails of kisses all over her throat, making her squirm. Her fingers slithered across his shirtless toned chest, causing it to flex uncontrollably under her touch. As she trailed her soft palms down his abdomen, he slid his hand under her clammy shirt, gilding them up and down in a slow and torturous motion, making her arch her back urgently. To her it felt like he was doing a lot more than he was actually doing. She had wanted him so bad for far too long so the slightest touch drove her wild, almost making her come undone there and then._

_Goku had had enough playing around so he pushed her off, causing her to tumble backwards, landing flat on her butt. He got back on his feet, grabbed and pulled the transformed Saiyaness close to him and lifted her up bridal style. Her golden hair faded, turning back to aquarium as the locks in the front matted down on her drenched forehead._

_Goku looked at her lustfully as she stared at him curiously with her big sapphire eyes, making him groan. The Saiyaness leaped forward, grasping his messy spiky hair, dragging him down into a bruising kiss. She didn't understand why but her power level was fluctuating, driving her even crazier with want. She wiggled out of his arms, making him tilt back into the wall. Before the full blooded Saiyan even knew it, the Princess slammed into him, her chest pressed against his, turquoise eyes burning holes into his dark ones. Suddenly her brain registered what they were doing, reverting her from her premature transformation. _

"_Goku…this is a big mistake…if we keep on going…we are going to regret this…" Though she spoke rationally, her body contradicted that, making her resolve weaker. Her voice sounded seductive, luring him in even more instead of pushing him away._

_Goku grunted as he felt the alluring half Saiyan grind her hips against his. "Y-you not making this easy…"_

_Bra desperately pressed her face towards the side of his throat, inhaling his intoxicating scent as she nipped it, causing him to moan out her name. The older Saiyan grasped the back of her head, dragging his hand deep within her mane, pressing her as close as possible. The wild half Saiyan flicked her tongue against his tendering neck, triggering a gasp from lungs._

_This continued on for minutes or possibly hours, who knows, they were too far gone to notice how much time has passed. They did know one thing though._

_It was getting worse._

_Not too long after the heavily making out session, clothes began flying everywhere; the Saiyans completely lost in each other desire. Everything from that point on became a hazy blur as rationality flew out the windows, leaving them with nothing more than their need for one another. Only two words could describe everything they were feeling._

_Pure Ecstasy… _

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

The next morning, on the day the Androids are supposed to attack, two Saiyans were lying on a large mattress, however only one was awake.

Goku

He was staring at the ceiling, hoping for some kind of solution to smack him right on the face, but of course found none.

If he felt horrible for just kissing her three years ago, imagine how he felt now that they went all the way. But god was it intense! He has never, in his time with his wife, felt what he had with the goddess lying next to him. Since she was half Saiyan, he could use a lot more uhhh, _force_. He turned around, peering at her form. She looked so peaceful and content. Goku sighed, hating what he was feeling for the young woman. _Chi-Chi… how could I let this get so out of hand…_ he roughly dragged his hand down his face as he then rose from the bed, sitting on the edge of it. He glanced at the digital clock and saw the time.

8:00 AM.

That left them with only two hours to get ready. _I'll make sure that the others are at the spot so I could use Instant Transmission to get us there._

He faced the sleeping Saiyaness once more with a bittersweet smile. _I'll let her sleep a little while longer. _He released another sigh as he stood up, wanting to take a nice shower, but stiffened when he felt a tight pull hold him in place. His head spun around, letting out a small growl, wanting to know what was holding him back. His face turned green when he realized just what was immobilizing him.

_My t-tail… it grew back… and she… _He didn't finish that thought, deciding that the sea-green appendage spoke for itself.

The full blooded Saiyan could only stare in horror at his brown tail intertwined with her aqua one.

With his trembling hands he attempted to untangle his tail from hers, but stopped when he saw hers twitch along with her body when his fingers came in contact with it. He pulled his hands back, deciding that he would have to will it off hers.

After a few failed attempts, he began to get frustrated. The Saiyan glared at the offending appendage as if it were his arch nemesis, making it jerk slightly. Then, as if it knew that it was being threatened, it finally uncurled from hers.

"That's what I thought…" Goku sneered at it, making it flinch and curl itself around the Saiyan's waist.

The older Saiyan frowned as he then stomped his way to the shower room with irritation, slamming the door once he entered it.

His last thoughts were of what he was becoming.

_I don't even know who I am anymore…_

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

Bra was startled awake at the sound of the slamming door. Her eyes wildly observed the room she was in as she gripped the soft silk sheets tightly. Then her nose caught the scent that flooded the entire room. That's when the memories slammed back into its proper place.

_Oh. My. God._ She thought, panic rising to the surface. _I…we… Goku and…_

They had finally done it. They had crossed the line of no return.

_I'm so sorry Chi-Chi… and Goku…I let…_ Her breathing became unstable as tears started cascading down her flushed cheeks, wetting the white sheets within her grasp. Her watery eyes shifted to the right and noticed that it was almost eight thirty. She sat up, shoving the sheets aside, knowing that she had to push her feelings to the side if she wanted to be any help in the battle with the Androids. She stretching her sore muscles then grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around so it covered her chest and lower body; her ears perked at the sound of water running. _Guess Goku is showering so I better too._

The Saiyan strode to the door leading out of the older Saiyan's room. She halted in front of it as she then opened it slowly and peered out of it, wanting to make sure her past mother wasn't around. She thanked the Gods above when she saw the coast was clear and proceeded to tip-toe her way back to her room. Once inside, she lightly pushed the door shut, sighing with relief. Then with inhuman speed, she flung the sheets onto the bed nearby, grabbed a towel, opened the door to the shower room, pressed it shut, hopped in the shower, and finally turned the knob on. She moaned when the warm water rained down on her, relaxing her tensed muscles. When she began leathering herself up, she saw a sudden long thin shadow lurking behind her. She tried to turn and face it but once she found out she couldn't, she gave up and reached out to it. _Huh what's…_

Her eyes widen as she gave an ear shattering shriek which echoed through the small bathroom

Minutes later, a pale Saiyaness lifelessly walked out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body. _My tail… I've never seen it before since my parent's removed it as soon as I was born…_

A sudden knock on the door made her nearly jump out of her skin. She clutched her towel to her chest as she strode to the door, opening it slightly. To her surprise it was her past mother. She carried a fresh white shirt and socks, a pair of red gi pants along with a pair of red boots, which were similar to her previous ones but were only shin length, and lastly a replica of her indigo jacket.

"Hey Bulla, I thought I'd give you this before you leave. I had one of my clothing designers make them." She said with a bright smile as Bra looked at the clothes curiously again before opening the door completely and taking them from Bulma.

"Tell me if you like them or not because I could get more made for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on Trunks." She said as she left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Bra still couldn't believe that Trunks was her brother and that he was born during the time she was supposed to. Does that mean that she won't be or she'll just be born later? Only time will tell, she just had to make sure she didn't reveal who she was or it might not happen.

The half Saiyan placed the set of clothes on the bed, examining them. _I like what I see… _She thought with a smile. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 9:20 AM!

Bra hurriedly put on her clothes and smiled, liking how they felt. However, when she tried to put her belt on, she realized she couldn't because well… her tail was wrapped around her waist, clearly in the way. She grunted with annoyance as she pealed it off her waist and shoved it down her pants, however, when she released her outstretched pants, it smacked right on the starting point of her tail. She bite her lip tightly, trying to suppress a loud scream that would surely be heard throughout the entire dome that is Capsule Corp. Her eye watered as a tiny whimper escaped her lips. Once the pain sustained a little, she cursed at her stupidity.

"Ohmygodthathurtsomuch!" She squeaked out, breathing in and out, hoping the pain would go completely away soon. Once it did, she carefully pulled out her blue-green tail and examined it. It was slightly red on the spot it was smacked on, but nevertheless fine. She looked at it some more curiously as she then experimentally stroked it. To her amazement it felt nice… a little _too_ nice. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure but then she stopped in realizing what she was doing.

"Oh god! I was getting off on that!" She squealed out. She pushed her odd thoughts back and untied her pants, pushing it slightly down her waistline. She then carefully wrapped her tail around her waist…only to have it slump back down limply. Her eyes focused on the digital clock; it read nine-forty. Her eyes then returned to her droopy tail. Her brow twitched with irritation as she tried to force the blasted thing to do what it was told to do. It didn't.

She exploded.

"Arrugghhh if you don't do as I say I will blast you off!" It instantly wrapped itself around her waist, like a scolded child would if yelled at them. _Wow…creepy…_

She shrugged as she gently readjusted her pants, placing it slightly over her wrapped tail. It felt a little uncomfortable, but she figured she'd get used to it after a while.

"I wonder if Goku had to deal with this this morning." She thought out loud.

Shortly after, she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on before grabbing her sword, which was against the bed side. She strapped it on and then hastily left the room.

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

Goku and Bra almost crashed into each other on the way down stairs. Once they were on the first floor, they awkwardly avoided each other's gaze, utterly ashamed at what they both did last night.

"So…"

"So..."

Goku nervously coughed. "How are y-you this morning." it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Bra swallowed before daring to respond. "Good…" She sighed, deciding that the way they were acting was ridiculous. "Listen Goku…let's forget what happened last night." It hurt her to say that.

"Okay…" He knew he shouldn't, but he still felt hurt at what she said and asked him to do. _But it's better this way… _he told himself though he didn't believe his words.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, I want to ask you something." Goku nodded, silently telling her to continue, however, her question was answered when she saw the Saiyan had a brown tail wrapped neatly around his waist.

"Oh, never mind. Oh wait, do you know why they grew back?" The older Saiyan shook his head.

"Oh well lets go or we're going to be late."

Goku nodded and tapped his shoulder, gesturing her to touch his shoulder, which she did. Unfortunately it seemed that god didn't like her after all because as soon as her hand touched his should, the previous night's events rushed back in her head, thus making it shoot down to the pit of her stomach until it reached its desired area. _Oh god, I'm like a horny school! Snap out of it Bra!_

If Goku had smelled her arousal, he didn't indicate it. He hastily placed his index and pointer finger to his forehead, trying to sense if their friends were grouped together. He smiled when he felt that they were.

He locked on one of them and just like that, they both vanished.

Not too far away, a certain blue haired woman was in the gravity chamber, with a bewildered expression across her face.

"Wow…I guess now I know why Chi-Chi and Goku had a divorce."

Right in front of her… well more like scattered all over the place, were the Saiyan's clothes.

_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_**xxxxxxxxx**_**DBZDBZDBZDBZ**_

"Where is he? Those Androids are supposed to be here in less than three minutes and-"

Goku and Bra's sudden appearance put a stop to the former bandit's complaining. He along with Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan were there. Goku smiled sadly yet wearily at his son, who returned it with a small one. Gohan still loved his dad, he just didn't look up to him as he used to. He pretty much spent most of his time with Piccolo when he wasn't being forced to study.

The former monk spoke first. "Hey long time no see Goku and uhh Bulla was it?" Bra nodded. "What took you both so long?"

"Oh uhh we woke up kinda late…" Goku said trailing off nervously as the Saiyaness looked away from the group and focused her vision on the outskirt of South City. Of course they never noticed the small tint of red that ran across her cheeks.

Gohan's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out if his father was lying or not. Then something caught his attention that caused his narrow eyes to widen. "Dad is that your tail?!" As if to confirm its presence, it jerked slightly. "It is! Why did it grow back?"

Piccolo, who had his arms crossed firmly, finally spoke. "Goku, don't you think it would be wise for you to get rid of it?"

"Wha? No!" Goku shouted defensively before realizing how he sounded and lowered his voice. "I mean no, I think I'll keep it this time. Don't worry, I won't be staring at the full moon!" He assured with his famous Son grin, which he hasn't used in a long while.

Krillin then noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where's Vegeta?"

"He left on one of… Bulma's ships like a year and a half ago…I don't know where though." Bra lied. She knew why he left, but she wasn't going to say. She knew her father left to try to become a Super Saiyan. _Seeing Goku, me, and Trunks transform must have seriously hurt his pride._

"As much as I hate to admit it, and believe me I really do, I hope he comes back because we need all the help we can get." Tien said.

Yamcha agreed. "Yeah I'll-"

Bra's eyes widened as she and the others heard a loud ground shaking explosion off in the distance. A huge red ball of energy had smashed into the center of the city, obliterating a good chunk of it.

Laughter echoed throughout the city.

"Yeeehaa boy's, let's go and have sum fun!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure ya'll know who it is. I hope I got that point across. And once again, don't worry about the whole Chi-Chi thing, I will cover more on that later on. Remember, what Goku did is still fresh in her mind, so of course she's going to feel hate or resentment. Goku is confused, he does not love Bra (just feels a strong attraction towards her, as you can see), he isn't sure if he's still in love with Chi-Chi or if he ever was. **

**Also, the word Saiyaness, I've read in a lot of stories. But I guess I could reduce it a bit. I know I wouldn't use humaness =P I just think Saiyans are special, which they are ehh. Also I've seen people write Saiyan with a uppercase S and others just with a lowecase s, yet 'human' remain the same. I guess it's just how some perfer to word it, idk.**

**Questions are welcomed as always. _Don't ask me what is coming next. I wouldn't want to give away the story right? that'd just be silly!_**

**_Next chapter, the Android Saga begins._**

**Till later**

**(Posted 9-16-2013)**

**-Gater-**


	8. Android Assault

**A/N: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Android Assault**

* * *

The Z-Warriors watched in horror at the huge circular crater in the middle of the once peaceful city. Wild fires licked at the buildings and streets that weren't demolished, as civilians who survived the attack ran for their very lives.

"That's our cue you guys!" Yamcha cried out as his friends nodded and blasted off along with him.

The Earth's Special Forces landed near the large bowl shaped hole, which ran miles deep.

"Ah Goku, I'm glad you could come and join us."

An odd elderly man, with long white hair and mustache said. He wore a yellow stripped shirt with a black vest slipped over it, along with blown baggy pants. On top of his head, he had a tall black hat that had the Red Ribbon Army insignia pasted across the front. Next to him was a weird clown-like man with a round pale face. He had a small pointy yellow hat, a black baggy shirt with a cream colored vest. His clothing finished with a pair of lose pants the matched the elderly man's shirt.

"Though I'm surprised you all knew we would be here, it matters not. It just saves us the trouble of locating you. You will die and pay for all the pain you brought to the Red Ribbon Army and Doctor Gero."He looked at the rest of the Z-Fighters. "All of you will."

Piccolo snorted. "So you both are the Androids that are supposed to kill us? Don't make me laugh."

"I do not understand how you all know we are Androids but you are correct. My name is Android 20 and my friend here is Android 19."

Goku smirked, but it was a tight one. Bra and Piccolo noticed that the Saiyan's breathing was irregular, almost like he just ran a marathon.

"Well then, let's get this thing started shell we! But first, do you mind if we can take this fight elsewhere?"

Twenty remained indifferent but nevertheless responded. "If it makes it easier for you, then we can clear the area instead."

The Z-Warriors eyes enlarged at the implications of his words. Before anyone could react, Twenty's eyes brightened as crimson laser beams fired from his eyes, destroying the remaining wrecked buildings and people in the area. Nineteen did the same; explosions and horrid screaming could be heard all around the city as citizens when down one by one.

Goku shot forward, aiming to put a stop to the mad machines' killing spree but a sudden grey boot to the face stopped that, hurling him sideways. The Saiyan screeched to a halt seconds before he crashed to a trashed warehouse. As he landed on his feet and massaged his sore cheek, he and the others looked to where tha attack came from and saw three more eccentric individuals. In the middle, who was presumably the leader of the trio since he stood a little ahead of the other two, was a tall white man with long white hair flowing behind his neck and on top he had a black and yellow fitted cap. He only wore a yellow vest, his upper body remaining shirtless, long green pants that were snuggled tightly into his grey boots.

To his right was a purple pint size man with yellow rimmed sunglasses and a large round green hat. He wore a bright yellow trench coat that ran pass his blue pants that over lapped his black shoes.

And finally to his left was a huge bulk shirtless grey man with black braided hair that went pass the middle of his back. From the waist all the way up to his left shoulder was a brown shoulder padded belt and for his bottom ware, he had a green skirt-like robe wrapped around his waist.

"Hope that didn't hurt ya too much Goku!" The one in the middle spoke, smugly. He had a strange southern accent.

"Couldn't just let you hurt the boss could we?" The short purple one added, coolly.

The bulky one said nothing.

"More of them?!" Krillin shouted as he turned to the equally shocked Piccolo. "I thought you said the kid from the future said that there were only two!"

"He did, but for some reason there's more." The Namek muttered.

The android in the middle spoke again; a smirk was pasted across his face. "Allow me to introduce us. I'm Thirteen." He then pointed to his left. "He's Fourteen." He jerked his thumb to his right. "He's Fifteen."

"Now what do ya say we get this party started!" The leader turned to Twenty. "May I?"

Twenty shrugged. "Be my guest."

With a smirk, Thirteen was gone.

Fifteen vanished.

And so did Fourteen.

The leader of the Androids boot connected with Goku's cheek once more, however this time he stood his ground. _Whoa he's fast!_

The spikey haired Saiyan parried the Androids leg away and used his other arm to attempt to deliver a powerful uppercut to him, but he saw that coming and evaded it by shifting to the side. Thirteen grabbed Goku's airborne arm and yanked it forwards, making him stumble, then drove his keen right into his stomach, causing the Saiyan to spittle harshly. He pulled his knee back and trusted it one more time before falling back and roundhouse kicking the stunned Saiyan, sending him flying into a wrecked car, making it explode. He then fired the very same ki ball he used to damage the city, but more condense, striking the already down Saiyan, who screamed in agony when the blast hit home.

"Come on son, don't give up on me now! The fun's just started!"

A bright yellow aura suddenly burst within the wreckage, as out stepped a golden haired man with a frown. "You're wrong. It hasn't even begun." As soon as the words escaped his lips, the Saiyan was already on the machine, his fist hurling him miles away. He shot on after him, hoping to intercept him before he could recompose himself.

A purple fist smashed into the green Namek, causing him to tumble backwards in surprise. Piccolo stopped seconds after and then shot towards the midget aiming a sideward chop to his face, but the small machine jumped into the air, then dropped kicked the Namek on the spine, making him arc his back. He quickly smashed his fist into him skull, spin kicked him on the side of his cheekbone, then finished off with a bone crushing blow to his kidney. Piccolo pushed pass the pain as he rolled away from the purple little man and shot a ki blast at him, which he just deflected, sending it into the blue sky. The green man launched himself at the Android with his claw raised, attempting to pierce right through his stomach, however he caught it, striking him in the gut, kneed him on the face, then spun around, smashing his foot into his ribs. The small Android grasped Piccolo's throat and squeezed tightly, making the Namek gurgle, who tried to get precious air into his lungs. Just as the midget was about to finish him off, a small fist come crashing down on him, making him release the Namek, who greedily took in the much needed oxygen.

"Leave Mr. Piccolo alone!" The angered Half Saiyan all but shouted, as he powered up.

"Thanks kid." The winded Namek said.

Gohan smiled before turning his attention back to Fifteen as he clutched his fists tightly.

"What do you say we take this tiny purple man out?" Gohan nodded as they both rushed at the small Android, who growled at the green man's insult.

A large elbow collided with her spine, making the female Saiyan arc her back in pain. A grey fist to the face sent the stunned Bra soaring into the sky, who attempted to stop but the huge Android was already behind her with a double kick to the head, sending her hurling down. She caught herself by back flipping into a soft landing as she then burst upwards with a cocked fist, which connected with Fourteen's chest. He didn't budge. He just glared at her with a frown, making the Half Saiyan gasp in surprise. He grabbed the wrist of the fist that was still pressed against his broad chest and pushed it away, causing Bra to tilt back. He then punched her left rib, making her cringe painfully as a loud popping sound erupted out. _So strong!_ She thought as she wheezed out a cough before Fourteen hammered her head harshly, blasting her down like a missile into the concrete, causing the ground to rumble powerfully.

Fourteen then created a rather big yellow ball of ki in his right palm and shot it down the hole the Saiyan was indented in. Fortunately, Bra was able to leap back on her feet and extend her hands out to catch the energy ball. The power of the ki ball caused wind to whip violently, levitating her aqua hair upwards. With a mighty roar Bra's aura exploded outwards, shifting from white to gold. With burning turquoise eyes, she pushed with all she could muster, determined not to become overwhelmed by the Android's attack. Fourteen, seeing that she was going to succeed in her war with the energy ball, shot yet another, wanting to finish her off so he could go kill the others. Seconds before the incoming blast fused with the other, the Princess of all Saiyan's let out a war-cry as she pulled one of her hands back, rolled it into a fist, and punched it, sending it soaring back to its owner. The ball fused with the other, making it twice its size as it then smashed right into the shocked Androids chest, blasting him miles away as smoke trailed behind him.

"How do you like em' apples!" Bra hollered with triumph. "I'm ready for round two!" She said as she rushed after him.

Android Twenty eyed the battles with little interest. "It shouldn't be long now." He turned to the three humans, who were just watching everything before them. He then faced Nineteen.

"Nineteen."

The Android's voice caught the three human's attention. "Dispose of these weak fools."

The other Android smiled evilly. "As you wish Twenty." His voice was high pitch and child-like.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien prepared themselves as the bloated Android shot towards them at breakneck speed. Yamcha, who was in the middle, was smashed in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Tien tried to punch his back but the Android turned faster than the eye could see and jammed his fist into his shoulder blade, making him cry out in pain as he then saw Krillin attack from the side. He caught the former monk's kick and retaliated with a curved uppercut, sending him into the air. Yamcha and Tien appeared out of seemingly nowhere and plowed the chubby face of Nineteen with an elbow drop, grounding him. Yamcha then lifted him by the arm and swung him in circles before releasing him, sending him to the awaiting three-eyed warrior, who football kicked him away, back to Yamcha. The scar-faced man cupped his hands to his waist and prepared his attack.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha yelled as he fired the blue wave of energy at the still airborne Android.

Nineteen's eyes shot open and grinned wickedly and with a loud laugh, he halted mid-air and held out both his hands. When the blue blast made contact with his hands, it immediately got vacuumed in, disappearing completely.

Yamcha's mouth went agape and so did Tien and Krillin's.

Twenty's lips curved into smile under his mustache. "Surprised? Nineteen and I can absorb any energy attack you throw at us. In fact, it will only make us stronger!"

Nineteen, with his extra boost of power dashed towards the shocked Z-Warriors and clutched one of the three faces before him.

Yamcha's.

His eyes widened as a humming sound chimed out of the Android's body as his energy began to slowly leave him

Nineteen grinned wickedly once more. "Soon I will have all your energy!"

"No/Yamcha!" Tien and Krillin cried out in union as they rushed off to save their friend.

However before they could reach him, Twenty's foot smashed across Krillin's neck, almost breaking it, then hammered the three-eyed man with a fisted haymaker, grounding him.

Krillin twitched slightly once he hit the shattered street as Yamcha's arms went slack from the lack of energy in his body. Once Nineteen took all he needed, he cocked his unoccupied hand back, straightened it and shot it forward, penetrating his soft stomach until it went pass his back, making his eyes widen as he went into shock. Blood began gushing out of the large wound as Tien regained his composure.

Tien's blood went cold as he saw what state his friend was in. "No…"

Nineteen threw the lifeless Yamcha in the air and prepared to blast him to his death but a purple and green blur put a stop to that as he grabbed the wounded man and flew away from the Android to a safe distance.

He gently placed Yamcha on the ground as Gohan rushed towards his mentor and kneed beside him. "Quick, give me a Senzu Bean." The halfling did as he was told by reaching into his pocket, pulling out a brown sack, digging a green bean out and placed it in the awaiting green palm. Piccolo slipped the bean into the scar-faced man's mouth, hoping it wasn't too late. He forced him to swallow by rubbing his throat. Once he did, his open wound sealed up and his eyes snapped open. He sat up slowly; surprised that he was still alive. He turned towards Piccolo and mumbled a thanks before turning to Gohan. He tilted his head sideways when he saw that the kid had a pair of yellow rimmed sunglasses.

"Nice shades little man." Gohan gave the former bandit the Son grin as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed.

As Tien regrouped with the others, Piccolo headed towards Krillin, who was still motionless, to give him a bean too.

Twenty turned and looked ahead and saw the heap of scrap metal that was once Android 15.

"I see you got rid of Fifteen." Twenty said, uncaringly. "It matters not, he was after all the weakest next to Nineteen."

As Piccolo and Krillin joined the others, a large blurry grey missile crashed into the concrete next to the Z-Fighters and the Androids.

As the dust cleared, it revealed Android 14. He was heavily damaged seeing as how his face is shredded, making him practically faceless. Many circuits were hanging out of his chest, causing him limp to the side.

Then, out of nowhere, came a super powered female Saiyan with a large heavy sword over her head. Once she was close enough, she swiped it right through his body, from the right shoulder all the way down to the left side of his hip. There was a five second pause before the Android's upper half slid right off, hitting the street below as his bottom half soon joined it.

Bra slid her sword back into its scabbard, making a loud clanking sound.

"Sup guys."

Before anyone could respond, an orange and golden blur exploded into the ground, making smoke and dust shoot everywhere, clouding the view just as before. Once the dust settled, Goku was revealed, crouching on his hands and knees, breathing profoundly, slight wheezing sounds slipping through his lips.

Gohan took the sunglasses off, tossing them to the ground as he walked towards his father.

"Dad what's wrong?"

Goku said nothing at first as his breathing became heavier, his voice now quivering. "M-y… I can-t…" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

Then Piccolo and Bra realized what his problem was instantly when they saw the full-blooded Saiyan clutching the area where his heart rested in.

"The heart virus… that Tru-the guy from the future said Goku would get! He needs the medicine now!"

Everyone began to panic, except Piccolo, who wisely spoke. "Hurry, one of you take Gok-"

"Na, I don't think so boys and gal." a hand shot out, grasping the hurting Super Saiyan and pulled him away from his friends.

Thirteen then plowed his fist right into his chest, making the sick man cry out in pain. He continued to punch him over and over again until finally the Saiyan was unable to stay transformed and passed out.

"Goku/Dad!" The Z-Warriors screamed.

Seconds before the Android was going to give the finishing blow, a large white boot, followed by a fist smashed onto the side of Thirteen's cheek, hurling him away as he then ran right into a wrecked building, causing the very Earth to shake fiercely.

A pointy golden haired man landed gracefully near the wounded Saiyan.

"If anyone is going to kill Kakarot, it's going to be me." The man said, arrogantly.

"Vegeta!?" Gohan started

"Is…" Yamcha added.

"A Super Saiyan!?" Krillin finished with astonishment.

Vegeta smirked as he then gave a small chuckle. "Yes, I am the Prince of all Saiyan's once again!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because it was a pain. I struggle alot with fighting parts. I tend to repeat the same attack. Like I know that they are hundreds, thousands or whatever ways to attack. Heck I read them all the time, but when it comes to me writing them, I just can come up with the way to describe it. But oh well, at least I'm trying right? I hope I can get better as I go on, even if it's only a little.**

**Q & A**

_(Q)I wonder how Vegeta will react when he finds out Bra's his daughter and Goku's been boinking her. With their tails re-grown, will the androids know it as a weakness and take advantage? I hope they don't lose because of that. Also can't wait to see Bra and Trunks to meet again, knowing they're siblings this time._

**_(A) Vegeta lol He always despised Goku, so I'm pretty sure you can imagine =P Well from what I know, I don't think Dr. Gero knew that it was a weakness. He didn't know what a Saiyan was, so unless they try to yank it lol they won't.  
_**

_(Q) Ok, let's see. We must have Androids 13-15. But what about Cell? Are you just gonna replace him with Super Android 13 or are you still going to have him in the story by having him go to Geros lab and he absorbs the two deactivated androids?_

_It would seem that Bra just got impregnated by Goku, right? The baby or babies wouldn't be named Goten, right? Because I think Chi-Chi named him that._

_What about the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber? Who will enter with who? You could have Goku and Gohan enter together and have them mend their relationship, or Goku and Bra and have Goku train himself after the first month when he notices she's pregnant and that she shouldn't train. With no distractions Goku should be able to push himself to become SSj2.( he spent half his time training Gohan to become a SSj that he kinda slacked in training.)Goku could enter a second time his son and push him to become a SSj. Or he could enter again with Bra to catch her up on training. Your call._

_No lets move onto the most dangerous villain in all DBZ history. BROLY. Will he be in the story?_

_**(A) Good, I had hoped that that was obvious. As for Cell, of course he will be there! I refuse to off him, he's such an awesome character. It would be too simple to have him absorb the deactivated Androids don't ya think? I have special plans for him, you'll see when the time comes.  
**_

_**I don't want Bra to be out of fighting for a whole damn year with all this crap happening lol. If they have a baby, it shouldn't be named Goten, so your right on that.**_

_**Whoa Whoa. Trying to plot the whole story huh lol I have the HBTC sorted out in my mind... though I have changed my mind many times so far.**_

_**Broly? the most dangerous? I think alot would disagree. Anyways, I don't have any plans for Broly since my plan was to do the Android Saga, Cell Saga and finish it at the end of the Buu saga. I was never trying to make this story VERY long like Break Through the Limit or Bringer of Death (Love both those stories btw! if you haven't read it, shame on you! Go read it now! lol)**_

_(Q) So now Bulma knows why chi chi and Goku get divorced this is iInteresting I hope you keep up the good work I love this story will Androids 19-20 be in this story_

_**(A) This chapter answered your question =P**_

_(Q) Hey, this is a great AU story. I'm already liking it. :) I'm going to add this to my favorites._

_Just one question: how is Bra's tail aqua blue? I have a feeling it was to match her hair color, and it has long since become a recessive trait canonically. Still, wouldn't it be like a light brown instead?_

_Just asking. The full-blooded Saiyan tail is a dark brown and Gohan's was a light brown, so perhaps all hybrid's tails could be that color._

_Anyway, I shall be waiting for the next chapter._

_**(A) Thanks for the add! Glad you like it!**_

_**As for the tail color thing, I don't know how that works, I just thought it would be cool to match Bra's tail color with her hair. She doesn't have black or brown hair so for me to make it a brown tail, seems weird to me idk.**_

_**I don't see the difference between Goku's tails and Gohan's. But maybe you're right, but it could also be the lighting you know? Like similar to how the anime changes over time, whether it be how it looks like, the coloring style or the lighting.**_

_**That's all! Thanks for reading! Til next time!**_

_**(Posted 10-9-2013)**_

_**-Gater-**_


	9. More Androids

**A/N: I own nothing dudes!**

* * *

**More Androids**

* * *

The Prince of all Saiyans plucked the unconscious Saiyan and tossed him carelessly to the group of Z-Warriors. Piccolo caught him by the back of the shirt. "One of you guys should take him back to Capsule Corp. to give him the medicine." The Namek said.

Bra was going to volunteered, but Yamcha did before she could. "I'll do it, it's not like I'll be much help in this fight anyways." The Namek nodded and handed the scar faced man the lifeless Earth protector, who slung him over his left shoulder. He quickly shot off towards Capsule Corp. at breakneck speed.

Thirteen was going to head off after him, but Bra intercepted him by slamming the halt of her sword against the machine's dome, causing him to land roughly on the hard concrete. "Uh-ah, know your place Android." The Saiyaness spat, haughtily. Vegeta smirked, liking the mysterious woman's attitude.

"So you are the ridiculous Androids the boy warned us about?" The Prince laughed loudly.

Thirteen didn't bother responding to that. He instead jumped back onto his feet and smirked nastily. "If it isn't the Saiyan Prince himself!"

Vegeta responded with a sudden fist to the face, making the Android stagger backwards. The Prince then flipped and twisted over him, landing a back breaking keen to his spine, pushing him forward and then delivered an elbow to his neck. As Vegeta's feet touched the ground, he instantly jump away from the incoming blow from Thirteen, grasped his fist and twisted it, sending him spinning before landing flat on his back. He then shot into the air and as he fell back to the Earth, he extended both his legs, aiming to drive them right into the grounded Android. Second's before contact, Thirteen rolled sideways, pushed himself upwards and shot a red energy ball at the Saiyan Prince, who batted it away effortlessly. The Android rushed at him with a super powered fist, but the attack just went right through an afterimage, as Vegeta appeared behind him, swatter him away like a fly, sending him hurling miles away, the Super Saiyan homing right after him.

Twenty averted his gaze from the battle and calmly walked towards the sliced grey machine that used to be Android Fourteen. He reached within the wreckage and pulled out what looked like a large battery.

Twenty smiled. "Nineteen, catch!" He tossed the power core to the Android's awaiting hands, who caught it eagerly. The chubby machine began to glow radiantly as the power core slipped into his chest, disappearing completely. The Z-Fighter's watched in horror as the machine's body shook with power, his form starting to change.

His mechanical child-like voice cried out excitedly as his pale skin shifted into a grey-white color. Next, the needle like object on top of his head increased in size as his body filled out the baggy clothes he wore. Lastly, his eye's turned into a tinted yellow color, making his iris and pupil vanish completely.

"Finish them all off."

The super charged Android didn't even respond to that as he blasted off to the flabbergasted Warriors. Piccolo and Bra were both able to jump away, but Gohan, Tien, and Krillin weren't so lucky, as they became victims of the machine's attack. The three were blow away by the sheer power of his hard form. Faster than the eye could see, Nineteen struck Gohan in the belly, punched Tien in his chest, and kicked the bald former monk's left triceps, sending all of them tumbling backwards.

Piccolo caught Tien and Gohan as Bra did the same with Krillin, then placed them down. They were sore, but certainly not down and out.

Twenty eyed Thirteen's form as he fought ruthlessly against the Saiyan Prince, but was clearly at a disadvantage by the fact that his attacks were very sluggish compared to his. The white haired man grunted with annoyance as he rushed off towards the dismantled Fifteen while the others were occupied. Once within reach, he picked up his still intact power core and grinned wickedly.

"Thirteen!"

The Android turned at the sound of his name being called. Vegeta took advantage of this by thrusting his fist towards him, however Thirteen grinned as he feinted, driving his forearm in the throat of his foe, making him gag. The Android faced Twenty again, as said machine flung the power core. The large battery began to glow as it collided with Thirteen's chest, absorbing right into him. His grin widened as his muscles budged out and his long white hair shifted into an orange-red color, spiking up like sharp needles. His eyes turned pure white as dark blue stripes patterned around his arms and chest, his body still retaining his normal peach color.

Thirteen laughed. "Haha, now this is more like it!" He said, his voice now sounding much deeper. He then vanished, surprising the Prince at the sudden change of speed.

Vegeta was rewarded with a bone shattering punch to the chest, causing him to gasp soundlessly as he flew across the sky, the super android following right on after with a gleeful smirk.

Bra and Piccolo made a wordless agreement as they charged at the grey machine, who stood his ground calmly. Once within reach, the Android punched each of them in the face, following up with a laser beam from his eyes, hitting them both square in chest. Bra slid to a stop on the wrecked street and shot off to the Android once more, aiming to slice him with her raised sword. Nineteen just caught the blade, pushed it back along with the half Saiyan, then grabbed her wrist and swung her into the incoming Namek, sending them both crushing into a large damaged building.

Nineteen nonchalantly walked to his fallen enemies, with a wicked smile. Just then, a golden column of energy bursted from within the building, blowing it to pieces.

"Masenko-Ha!"

"Final Shine!"

A sparkling green energy blast along with a bright yellow one was shot, twirling at the Android, who just held out his hands and absorbed the ki attacks into the small red orb in the middle of his palm, giving him a power boost.

"What/No way!" Piccolo and Bra simultaneously yelled with shock.

Krillin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, we forgot to tell you that he could absorb ki attacks." The Saiyan groaned while the Namek just frowned.

Bra growled angrily as she broke off, shattering the street below, determined kill the evil machine if it was the last thing she did. Second's within reach, the Princess of all Saiyan's pulled out her sword once more, flaring it up with energy, striking it head first. Sure it connected with the Android's head, however, it ricocheted backwards, making Bra release the weapon, sending it flying in the air. Nineteen grabbed the Saiyan by the head, drained some of her energy before throwing her sideways like trash.

"Hey! Up here!" Nineteen turned to the source of the voice, only to be met by a large sword thrusting right through his chest, a metal shredding sound echoing throughout the city. As the Android attempted to pull out the wedged sword by the blade, the voice shouted again.

"Burning Attack!"

The hot flaming ki ball spiraled towards the struggling Android, who unfortunately was too occupied with the impaled sword to even attempt to absorb the attack. The sizzling hot ki ball slammed into Nineteen's chest, digging a whole right through it, thus thrusting the sword out to the other side.

"Bra, heads up!"

Bra peered upwards, and saw her sword hurling towards her. She did a mad dash towards her weapon and once within reaching distance, she flipped over it, catching it by the halt and then landing on the ground gracefully. The Saiyan stretched her arm out, her hand forming into an arrow-like shape as she deciding to use an attack her father from her timeline taught her.

"Atomic Blast!" she cried out as she slid her sword back in its place.

The bright yellow attack flew directly into the large hole in the Android's chest, causing him to explode from the inside out; pieces of scrap metal were scattered all over the battle ground.

The young time traveler hovered down, touching the ground near Piccolo and Bra. He looked a little different from last time, with his long hair tied into a pony tail, brown leather jacket and green gi pants.

"Trunks."

Said person froze. "How do you know my name?" He was still nervous about his identity being revealed. _However I should have been born at this point right?_

Piccolo crossed his arms. "Well I happened to have heard your little talk with Goku three years ago. Also, you were already born here, so keeping your secret is now unnecessary."

The young man sighed with relief. _I forgot about Piccolo's superior hearing._ "One question…what the hell is all of this?" He pointed to the dismantled Androids on the ground, the one that his father was fighting, and the curious old one.

The Namek raised a brow. "I wanted to ask you that. You said only two Android, yet here we have five."

Trunks head shook. "I did and those are not the Android's I fought in my timeline…" He then noticed that two people were missing and tilted his head. "Where are Yamcha and Goku?"

Bra answered sadly. "Yamcha took him once the heart virus kicked in."

The lavender haired man grasped his head tightly, starting to panic. "No-no-no! This is all wrong! Goku was supposed to get the virus not too long from the time I left here!" _I can't believe time has changed this much! Did I make a huge mistake in coming here?_

Twenty at this point finally started to panic, however he did not show it. _Damn it! This isn't going how I planned it to! _His eye's focused on Android 13, who despite the extra power boost, was still getting his ass handed to him. _At this rate, Thirteen won't last! I have to find some kind of distraction since they won't let me escape!"_

Twenty never thought his main plan would have gotten this out of hand. The fools weren't supposed to know that he was going to be here in the first place, yet here they are. But he wasn't stupid, oh no, he _always_ has a backup plan. It's just that he didn't want to have to resort to use plan B. _They're too rebellious… _But he didn't have any other choice did he?

He turned to face the Saiyan Prince above, who was staring down, with a smirk may I add, the damaged Thirteen.

"Well-Well-Well, looks like this is your end tin can!"

The Android growled. "The hell it-"

Vegeta shut him up by delivering a bone crushing double drop kick to the center of his chest, making him skyrocket into the ground, creating a large crater upon landing. Thirteen struggled to rip himself off the ground but his broken body just wouldn't budge.

Vegeta laughed wickedly as he out stretched his arm, a large yellow orb beginning to form within his palm. "Prepare yourself for Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack! HAAA!"

Once charged, he let loose the large ball of ki, the Android's eyes widening as it grow closer and closer, knowing that this was indeed his end. "Oh shit!"

The ball crashed right into the helpless machine, completely overshadowing it, causing the prince's audience to shield their eyes from the sheer power and heavy breeze of the attack.

The Saiyan Prince laughed in triumph. He laughed some more when he decided to over kill it. Both his hands shot above his head, forming a large orange orb in them. "Welcome to oblivion!"

The attack exploded out of his hands as he threw it downwards. The very tectonic plates should violently upon impact as everyone within range was blow away.

As the smoke and debris cleared, all that was left was a gargantuan hole, almost as deep as the one Thirteen himself created in South City.

"Fa-Vegeta! Have you lost your mind!" Bra and Trunks shouted in union. Then they both froze and slowly faced each other.

Trunks with wide eyes spoke. "Y-You weren't about to say that-"

Bra jumped in with a small smile. "Father? Yeah I was… guess you have a sister huh."

The young man was speechless. "So-So that's why you look just like mother…"

Bra nodded as her blond hair flickered back to its natural sea-green color. "I figured it out when I saw you born here." Her face then saddened. "However I was supposed to be born around the time you were, so I don't know what this means. You never existed in my timeline."

Piccolo, who was not too far from them slightly smiled in amusement. _Had a feeling she was from the moment I saw her. Now I just wonder what are her reasons for being here…_

Trunks said nothing as he walked towards his sword, which was lying flat around the scattered pieces that was once Android 19. He picked it up and slipped it into his sheath before heading back to the Z-Warriors, who regrouped again.

"Hey guys!"

The feminine voice caused everyone to turn heads. It was Bulma in what looked like a large yellow plane. The worst part was that she had baby Trunks in hand…

_This is my chance! _His eyes gleamed brightly as he let loose a laser beam, which struck the yellow plane.

"Mother/Damn it Woman!" Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta shouted simultaneously.

"Hahaha! You might think that you have won, but you're far from it! Once I release Android 16, 17, and 18, you will all feel my wrath!" With that, before anyone could face him, he ran off at super speed.

Thankfully Vegeta, who was the closest, shot off and grasped the yellow plane before it crashed, placing it safely on the ground.

As the slightly alarmed Bulma stepped out of the now useless plane, she gently rocked the wailing baby, trying to sooth him by whispering comforting words.

The Saiyan Prince stomped forward. "Idiot! Are you trying to get you and the brat killed?!"

Bulma didn't reply to that, knowing that it was stupid to come here in the first place _Man, for someone so smart, I do _do_ stupid things…_

Then she decided to apologize, surprisingly. "Sorry Vegeta, I just wanted to see the Androids for myself is all…" She said as the rest of the group walked up to them.

"Oh you're the kid from the future! Glad to see you back!"

Trunks blushed at his past mother's attention. "Yeah…" His eyes then widen. "Did you hear what that Android said before he took off?"

Krillin answered. "He said something about releasing Android 16, 17, and 18." He finished with a loud gulp.

Trunks paled. "Oh no! Those are the Androids I was talking about…well 17 and 18 but I've never heard of this 16!"

"Trunks, you gave us the blasted wrong information!"

"No I-" The young man stopped as he saw that everyone was staring at him. He then faced his father with astonishment.

Vegeta smirked. "What? You don't think I can recognize my own son?"

"Whahhh! That's Trunks!?" Bulma hollered, just as surprised as all the others, except Piccolo and Bra. Then her look tuned into adoration. "Ohh my little boy ends up growing big, strong, and handsome!" Trunks turned red as a tomato.

"Whoa, that's him when he grows up!?" Gohan said as he looked from the baby to the young man.

The Prince then turned to the other Saiyan from the future and narrowed his eyes. "And you…" He started as he stomped his way towards the now apprehensive Princess.

_Oh man… so screwed…_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I've been slower with the updates, it's just that this type of thing happens to me all the time. I was pulling chapters left and right in the beginning but I guess now i'm trying to recollect myself. Like I know what i'm gonna do for later chapters but on this part... don't worry it's going ^_^;**

**Anyways you're inputs would be nice as always. Hope my followers liked it!**

**Q & A**

_**(Q)Guest: Hey great chapter but I was wondering if you could put a list of the power levels at the end of each chapter.**_

_** A: **Hmmm I'm not really a fan of power levels because at this point the numbers turn ridiculously long. However, I could list the strongest to the weakest. Maybe I could come up with some other kind of system later, cuz I know this list sucks =P_

**Good Guys**

_ Vegeta_

_Goku (while heart virus is active, however is stronger than the Prince when he is healthy) _

_Trunks _

_Bra _

_Piccolo_

_Gohan_

_Tien_

_Krillin_

_Yamcha ( and no it's not because I don't like him. It's just cause come on! he's lazy! He's never been much interested in fighting after Dragon Ball)_

_**Bad Guys**_

_ Android 13 (With power core) __Without the power core he is still the strongest_

_Android 19 (With Power core)__ Without power core he is weaker than 15_

_Android 14_

_Android 15_

_Android 20_

**(Q)Guest: Did Piccolo fuse with kami in bra's timeline?**

**_ A: _**_Yes, which is why Dende was in her timeline._

**_That's it, til next time!_**

**_(Posted: 11-12-13) _**_(I like that haha)_

**_~Gater~_**


End file.
